I hate Children
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Sasuke sangat membenci anak kecil, sangat benci sekali. Perasaan itu semakin besar saat sesuatu terus meneror dirinya dan juga saat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya berada di dalam tubuhnya muncul. Apakah ia bertahan dengan itu semua? - NARUSASU - Fic yang sudah pernah aku post di facebook, Chapter 10 Update!. HAPPY READING!
1. Chapter 1

I Hate Childern 'CHAPTER 1'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T menjurus ke M.

Genre : Horror, Family, and Romance.

Warning : Sedikit OOC!, M-PREG, Lime aja nggak usah lemonan :v , BoysLove, Typo (s)

.

.

Ini Fanfic sudah pernah aku post di Facebook, aku pindahin kemari buat kalian readers yang belum baca atau kalian yang mau baca lagi tapi sudah kependem (Bahasa Jawa Kumat).

Langsung aku post 5 Chapter dan kalau reviewnya sudah cukup akan aku post Chapter selanjutnya :D

.

.

HAPPY READINGG!

.

" _Kau meremehkanku teme?! Lihat saja! Saat aku berhasil membangun perusahaan bangkrut itu, aku akan langsung menikahimu!"_

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat perkataan bodoh dari seorang yang bodoh bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah~ Tidak kusangka kalian benar-benar akan menikah. Selamat ya! Naruto! Sasuke-kun!"

"Hehehe Sakura-Chan, Arigatou!"

"Wah kita keduluan si idot ini nih!"

"Hahaha aku tidak idiot lagi tahu!"

Ia bahagia sekali, sangat malahan. Tidak berhenti ia untuk tersenyum ke arah sosok menawan yang kini berdiri berdampingan dengan dirinya, sosok pirang yang mulai saat ini berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Ya...

Pirang idiot itu menepati janjinya.

Dalam waktu 2 tahun, pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu berhasil membangkit perusahaan yang ayahnya bangun dulu menjadi perusahaan yang kembali menjadi incaran para investor untuk bekerja sama. Ia di bantu dengan sang ibu, kakek dan juga saudara-saudaranya untuk membangun perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang alat elektronik.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

Ia cukup terkejut saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya singkat disaat ia sedang melamun.

"Jangan melamun terus dong sayang, kau tidak menikmati pernikahan kita?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pura-pura sedih.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu lekas menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah tidak, aku tidak melamun kok. Aku sangat senang dengan pernikahan kita, jangan khawatir..."

"Beneran?"

Sasuke kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia Naruto. Terima kasih..."

.

.

Acara pernikahan yang memakan hampir setengah hari itu telah usai, kini mereka berdua tengah duduk berdampingan bersama keluarga besar mereka. Wajah mereka tersirat kebahagiaan.

"Jaga Sasuke baik-baik Naruto-kun, kalau ia sudah mengerjakan tulisannya ia pasti lupa makan dan tidur." Ujar Mikoto mulai menasehati sang menantu.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan sedikit memaksanya." Balas Naruto seraya tersenyum aneh dan Sasuke tahu apa arti senyum itu.

'Dasar mesum!' gerutunya.

"Lalu... Apakah kalian bernait mengadopsi anak? Rumah tanpa anak terasa sepi sekali loh." Celetuk Kushina di ikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

Sasuke mendadak membatu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ahaha tidak tahu sih... Sasuke? Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

"Tidak!"

Mereka kompak memandang Sasuke, wajah pemuda itu penuh dengan ketidaksetujuan.

"Aku tidak ingin ada anak kecil di antara kami, aku sangat membenci mereka!" ujar Sasuke keras. "Silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian tanpa aku, permisi." Ia pun segera melesat menuju ke kamarnya, muak rasanya saat keluarga mulai membicarakan tentang anak kecil.

"Sasuke? Hey ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan obrolan?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang mereka.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menjatuhkan punggungnya ke atas kasur lalu menyelimuti dirinya, "Aku hanya lelah, jika kau masih ingin mengobrol dengan mereka silahkan saja."

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu mulai melucuti sepatu putihnya, "Aku juga lelah, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol berdua disini saja?" ia meletakkan jas putih itu pada gantungan baju, mencabut dasinya dan sedikit melonggarkan kemeja putih miliknya.

"Terserah."

"Hahh.." Naruto menyamankan dirinya pada kasur empuk yang tengah ia tiduri, ia mencolek bahu Sasuke yang masih tertutupi oleh jas putih yang kembar seperti dirinya, "Kau tidak gerah memakai jas itu terus menerus? Aku saja yang sudah terbiasa memakai merasa panas, lepaskan saja dan hadapkan wajah seksimu itu kepadaku."

Sasuke bangkit sejenak untuk melepaskan jasnya lalu kembali menidurkan diri dengan menghadap ke Naruto.

Naruto pun tidur menghadap ke arah sang Uchiha, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya lalu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusap surai kehitaman 'sang istri' tampannya ini.

"Mau cerita?"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati belaian lembut Naruto yang membuatnya mengantuk, "Aku tidak mau memiliki anak, aku sangat membenci sosok itu." Ujarnya lirih.

Naruto teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia mengajak Sasuke ke rumahnya dan menyuruh sang Uchiha untuk menggendong keponakannya yang masih bayi. Sasuke menolaknya dengan keras dan langsung saja kabur dari rumahnya. Saat di tanyai kenapa alasannya, Sasuke hanya menjawab jika ia membenci anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau membencinya? Mereka lucu loh." Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke memilih untuk diam.

"Sasuke? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku memang benar-benar membenci anak kecil. Mereka..." tanpa sadar tangan putihnya memeluk dada bidang Naruto, pupil hitamnya bergetar. "Sangat menakutkan..."

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I Hate Childern 'CHAPTER 2'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T menjurus ke M.

Genre : Horror, Family, and Romance.

Warning : Sedikit OOC!, M-PREG, Lime aja nggak usah lemonan :v , BoysLove, Sedikit Gore, Typo (s)

.

.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Suasana di dalam kamarnya ini terlalu gelap, ia menengok pada jam dinding dan melihat jika kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

Sudah 3 jam ia dan Naruto tertidur, rasa lelah yang sebelumnya ia rasakan menjadi hilang setelah tertidur. Ia mengucek kelopak matanya lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto tanpa melihatnya agar terbangun.

"Naruto... Ayo ba-" ia menghentikan perkataannya saat merasakan tubuh tertutupi selimut itu terasa begitu ringan saat ia goyangkan. Perlahan ia singkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Ah!" Sasuke reflek memundurkan dirinya menjauhi sosok itu. Sosok itu bukanlah Naruto, sulung Uzumaki itu tidak mempunyai badan sekecil ini. Dengan panik ia mencari saklar lalu menyalakan lampu kamar.

Ia melihat kasurnya dan tidak menemukan sosok bertubuh mungil itu di atasnya.

"Ta-Tapi tadi aku meli-"

Ctak!

Lampu yang terpasang di langit-langit tiba-tiba pecah, suasana kembali menggelap sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia kembali memandang kasurnya dan sosok mungil itu kembali muncul.

"Lelucon macam apa ini..." gumamnya lirih. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia mulai membuka pintu kamar, berniat untuk pergi dari kamar ini, mencari Naruto lalu menghajarnya.

Engsel pintu telah ia dorong, namun pintu menolak untuk membuka. Ia mencobanya berkali-kali dan hasilnya nihil, pintu telah terkunci dengan sendirinya. Mengunci dirinya bersama sosok mungil yang mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya .

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Siapa kau?!" teriak Sasuke panik. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari berdiri di sudut ruangan dekat pintu kamar. Mata hitamnya memandang tajam sosok bayi yang kini mulai menangis terisak. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?! Cepat pergi dari kamarku!"

Tangisan sang bayi semakin keras membuat Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya dan juga kedua matanya.

"Bisakah kau diam! Tangisanmu sungguh memuakkan!" teriaknya kesal. Tangisan itu mulai berhenti dan Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Bayi itu sudah tidak ada di atas kasurnya.

Ia menghela nafas namun belumlah lega, ia masih terjebak di dalam kamarnya sendiri ditengah kegelapan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..." gumamnya bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kamarnya, bagaimana bisa ada bayi di atas kasurnya?

Ia jatuh terduduk sembari bersandar pada palang pintu, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, kedua matanya membelalak takut.

Kejadian seperti ini...

Sama seperti yang pernah ia alami dahulu.

Ia tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu membebani pahanya, sesuatu itu begitu ringan dan juga hangat, ia mencoba menyentuh sosok yang tidak terlihat di tengah kegelapan ini dan merasakan jemarinya di genggam oleh tangan dingin sosok itu.

"Oek..! Oek..!"

"Arghh! Lepaskan tanganku sialan!" dengan gemetar Sasuke melempar bayi itu ke sembarang arah dan melihat jemarinya telah... terpotong.

Sasuke memandang nanar jemari tangannya yang terlumuri oleh darahnya sendiri, tubuhnya semakin bergetar kala merasakan beban yang semakin berat menaiki punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas sosok itu di pundaknya, sosok itu melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada pundak Sasuke lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Itu karena kau membanting adikku, Nii-chan..."

Sasuke semakin menundukan kepalanya, menolak melihat wajah dengan bola mata kiri yang terlepas, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nanah dan darah, menolak memandang wajah pucat mengerikan yang merayap di punggungnya, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Pergi dari sini! Pergi! Pergi!"

"Tidak Nii-chan... Kau telah menyakiti adikku..."

"Tidak! Pergi!"

"Nii-Chan.." pelukan anak kecil itu semakin erat dan mulai mencekiknya.

"Pergi sialan! Pergiii!"

"Sasuke... Bangun.."

"Aku tidak menyakiti adikmu! Pergiiii!"

"Oi! Sasuke! Bangun!"

"Cepat pergi!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya seraya terengah-engah, manik hitamnya memandang suasana yang berbeda dari yang ia alami sebelumnya. Mata hitamnya bertubrukan dengan mata safir yang tengah memandangnya penuh khawatir.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa? Mimpi buruk? Sebentar, aku ambilkan minum dahulu." Ujar Naruto khawatir seraya beranjak untuk mengambilkan air minum untuk Sasuke sebelum tangan putih itu mencegahnya untuk bergerak.

"Naruto..." pegangan tangan Sasuke pada kaos oranye milik Naruto bergetar, ia memandang Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon..." lirihnya serak.

Naruto melepas pelan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada kaosnya lalu memeluk tubuh sang Uchiha lembut, "Tak apa, aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Sudah itu hanya mimpi, jangan kau pikirkan lagi ya sayang..." ia mengecup puncak kepala sang 'istri' seraya mengeratkan pelukan di antara mereka.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepanya lalu menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Naruto. Walaupun begitu ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi mengerikan dalam mimpinya yang terasa nyata tersebut.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan berpelukan sampai pada akhirnya Naruto sedikit merenggangkan pelukan di antara mereka lalu kembali mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke dengan gestur yang semakin intim.

Hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan, "Kau mau melakukannya sekarang kan?" bisiknya menggoda. Mencoba meningkatkan libido pasangannya dengan suara bariton miliknya.

Tangan pucat itu meremas lembut surai pirang sang Uzumaki, kedua matanya mulai ia pejamkan, "Tubuh ini adalah milikmu Naruto-kun." Dan bibir mereka pun saling bertubrukan.

Mereka masih tetap berciuman walaupun telah berada dalam posisi berbaring dengan Naruto di atas Sasuke, mendominasi tubuh putih langsing yang mulai saat ini adalah miliknya.

"Ahh.. Naruu..."

.

.

Sosok di balik jendela itu masih setia memandang pergulatan ranjang kedua insan yang baru saja menikah itu, melihat saat sang pirang mulai memasukkan benda kerasnya ke dalam lubang pasangan di bawahnya, masih melihat saat sang raven mendesah keras saat sang pirang mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dan masih tetap melihat mereka berdua yang berteriak nikmat saat cairan dari benda milik mereka berdua keluar.

"Hah... Hah... Aishiteru Sasuke... Hah.."

"Aishiteru yo Hah... Hah... Naruto..."

Sosok berwajah hancur itu menyeringai, tangan kecilnya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk sang raven yang mulai jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan sang dominan.

"Nii-Chan... Mari kita bersenang-senang..."

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I Hate Childern 'CHAPTER 3'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T menjurus ke M.

Genre : Horror, Family, and Romance.

Warning : Sedikit OOC!, M-PREG, Lime aja nggak usah lemonan :v , BoysLove, Sedikit Gore, Typo (s)

.

.

"Sasuke~ Buatin aku teh dong, sore-sore gini enaknya minum teh kan?"

"Hn."

"Eh sama cemilan juga, apa aja deh yang penting buat ngisi perut."

"Hn."

"Teh nya yang manis ya!"

"Hn."

"Kalau sudah kesini ya, pijetin pundakku, capek ba-"

"Aku bukan pembantumu sialan!" seru Sasuke kesal sembari memberikan secangkir teh kepada Sai dengan sedikit kasar.

Sedangkan Sai – Adik kembarnya yang selisih 5 menit – itu hanya tersenyum lalu meminum teh buatan sang kakak bak bangsawan. "Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu, yah kalau kau ingin sih tidak apa-apa, tenang saja bakal aku bayar kok."

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi balkon rumah belakang, "Cepat pulang sana! Kau bisa mengerjakannya di rumah kan!" usirnya kasar.

"Kau kan kakakku jadi ini juga rumahku dong?" tanya Sai dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Astaga, sebentar lagi Naruto pulang dan kalau ku biarkan kau disini sampai malam, kau pasti akan menghabiskan makan malam bahkan sebelum Naruto datang."

"Oww aku kira kau akan menyambut Naruto dengan toples sambil berkata 'Naruto-sama akhirnya kau pulang juga, touch me please~' dengan wajah imutmu." Perkataan Sai membuat wajah Sasuke memerah seketika.

"A-apa?! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu, tapi kalau soal toples..." mendadak Uchiha berambut jabrik itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai. "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya." Ujarnya malu.

Mendadak mata Sai membelalak, "Benarkah? Kapan?" tanyanya terkejut.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya masih dengan wajah memerah, "Dua minggu setelah pernikahan kami sepertinya, saat itu ia pulang malam sekali, aku telfon tidak diangkat, aku sms juga tidak di balas, karena itulah aku memutuskan menunggunya dengan toples, agar malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya." Ujarnya mulai bercerita. Sai masih setia mendengar curhatan sang kakak kembar.

"Pukul 12 malam ia barulah datang, saat ia membuka pintu aku langsung saja menghampirinya dengan toples...

 _"Aku Pulang sayang!"_ \- DUAKK!

...dan langsung melayangkan toples makanan itu ke arah kepala idiotnya. Puas kau! Dasar mesum!" Sasuke menyalakan laptop lalu mencari dokumen yang akan ia pindah ke dalam Flash Disk milik Sai. "Semuanya telah jadi, jangan sampai salah kau mengeditnya."

Sai menerima FD tersebut lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku bajunya, "Aku selalu tahu gaya bahasamu, jangan khawatir, dua minggu lagi kau akan melihat novelmu sudah terpampang di seluruh toko buku di Jepang." Ujarnya serius dan Sasuke percaya akan hal itu.

Ia adalah seorang penulis novel fiksi berbahasa Inggris semenjak kuliah, Sai yang juga mengikuti dirinya – Sai tidak tahu kenapa ia harus memasuki jurusan bahasa Inggris – memutuskan untuk menjadi editor cerita sang kakak.

"Hn, sudah sana pergi dan..." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya lalu memberikan bingkisan kepada Sai, "Berikan ini pada Kaa-san, aku membuat kue kering cukup banyak tadi."

Sai menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Oh iya Sasuke, kau sudah tahu belum kalau istri Nii-san telah mengandung? Sudah jalan 2 bulan loh."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mau punya anak raksasa pun aku tidak peduli." Ujarnya malas. "Cepat pergi sana!"

"Iya-iya, Jaa Naa Nii-Chan!"

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat kediaman Uzumaki-Uchiha ini kembali sepi, jam telah menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan satu jam lagi Naruto akan pulang dari kantornya. Terlihat seperti istri yang merindukan suami tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli.

Bisa saja saat ini ia menjadi orang kantoran sama seperti Naruto, namun otak cerdasnya memilih menolak itu semua. Biarkan Itachi dan keturunannya lah yang mengurus, ia dan Sai sudah sepakat menggeluti karya seni tulis dari pada mengurus perusahaan.

"Nii-Chan~ Ayo kita bermain~"

"Sudah kubilang cepat pergi dari si-" mendadak ia menghentikan perkataannya. Itu bukan suara Sai, adik kembarnya itu telah pergi dari rumahnya dan ia mendengar sendiri suara mesin mobil milik Sai.

Kalau bukan suara Sai jadi...

Itu suara siapa?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya berniat menghampiri asal suara tersebut, suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Nii-Chan aku di belakangmu!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan reflek memundurkan badannya saat melihat sosok anak kecil berambut hitam tengah memandang dirinya dengan senyum lebar, senyum yang tidak wajar karena mulut anak kecil tersebut sobek dan mengelurkan banyak darah.

"K-Kau..?!"

Anak kecil itu menunjuk kedua kaki Sasuke seraya menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu, "Dibawahmu ada adikku Nii-Chan, jangan sampai kau injak ya~"

Mata setajam elang itu membelalak kala melihat bayi pucat telah berada di bawah kakinya.

Bagaimana bisa bayi itu berada disini?

Ia tidak sedang mimpi kan? Ia yakin jika kini dirinya tengah sadar.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengalami hal ini kembali?!

"Hiks... Hiks... Oek... Oek..!"

"Kenapa Nii-Chan membuatnya menangis?" dengan cepat anak kecil itu menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung berdiri di hadapannya, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget lalu jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi brengsek! Aku benci anak kecil seperti kalian! Pergi dari hadapanku!" Sasuke berteriak kembali seraya berlari menjauhi kedua anak kecil tersebut.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya, denga nafas terengah-engah ia menghampiri pintu depan dan melirik kedua anak kecil itu.

Yang kini telah menghilang.

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto dan tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke memeluk pemuda pirang tersebut. Mencoba menenangkan dirindari entah apa itu yang menganggu dirinya.

Naruto yang mengartikan itu sebagai tingkah manja Sasuke balas memeluk sang Uchiha dengan mengecup singkat bibir kemerahan itu. "Ah senangnya mendapat sambuatan dari istri tercinta." Ujarnya seraya terkikik.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan enggan melepaskan pelukan di antara mereka.

"Ada masalah sayang?" karena Sasuke masih saja terdiam, ia menyimpulkan jika memang mantan kekasihnya ini memiliki masalah. Mungkin dengan novel terbaru yang akan di luncurkan dua minggu lagi, Naruto masih belum tahu.

"Ah iya Sasuke, tadi aku bertemu dengan Itachi-nii dan berkata padaku jika kau sulit di hubungi sejak tadi pagi, ia mau mengatakan kepadamu jika istrinya sedang hamil dan sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki keponakan lu-"

"Hentikan Naruto!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan lalu memandang Naruto tajam. "Kenapa harus bahagia memiliki makhluk menjijikan itu?! Aku muak melihat mereka!"

Pandangan Naruto mendadak menajam, "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tahu kau membenci anak kecil, tetapi bukan berarti kau menolak keberadaan mereka. Dan mereka bukan makhluk menjijikan, Mereka adalah makhluk suci, _right?_ " ujarnya tegas namun lembut.

Tetapi Sasuke tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak akan mengerti, aku selalu melihat mereka dan-"

"Ssttt... Kepalamu ini sudah lelah untuk menulis novel, aku yakin kau belum makan siang kan?" Naruto mengacak-acak surai kehitaman Sasuke lalu merangkul pundaknya.

"Tentu saja sudah, jangan berlebihan."

"Sedikit kan? Aku yakin nasi yang hampir habis ini di makan oleh Sai yang berkunjung kemari. Sudahlah Teme~ Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku~"

"Ck! Urusai dobe!"

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I Hate Childern 'CHAPTER 4'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T menjurus ke M.

Genre : Horror, Family, and Romance.

Warning : Sedikit OOC!, M-PREG, Lime aja nggak usah lemonan :v , BoysLove, Sedikit Gore, Typo (s)

.

.

Naruto meminum teh manis itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja, sudah 3 jam ia duduk diam dengan laptop menyala di hadapannya dan juga dokumen-dokumen untuk presentasi besok. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas lalu meregangkan otot tangan dan punggung yang kaku.

"Ahh... Lelah sekali." Gumamnya. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya kembali lalu mata safirnya memandang Sasuke yang sama sibuknya dengan dirinya. Pemuda Uchiha itu kini sedang mengerjakan cerpen-cerpen sebagai tambahan cerita dari novel yang baru dirilis beberapa hari yang lalu dan harus di serahkan kepada Sai besok.

"Uhuk...!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara batuk itu kembali terdengar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Berkali-kali juga ia melihat sang Uchiha membekap mulutnya sendiri dan melakukan gestur seakan ingin muntah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya khawatir. "Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau lanjutkan besok saja."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan masih berfokus dengan tulisannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kalau kau sudah mengantuk kau bisa tidur duluan. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi." Ujarnya.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan melakukannya, ia lebih memilih mematikan laptopnya lalu tanpa banyak berkata apapun ia mengambil alih laptop sang Uchiha, menyimpan tulisan yang sudah Sasuke ketik lalu ia matikan pula laptop tersebut. Dan di hadiahi oleh dengusan sebal dari sang raven.

"Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri dobe?"

"Karena kau lebih keras kepala dariku teme!" balas Naruto santai lalu menarik Sasuke ke kasur. Mereka berdua menutup kedua mata lega merasakan empuknya kasur yang mereka pakai.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dahulu lalu bangkit dan menaruh kedua tangannya pada sisi-sisi wajah sang Uchiha, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menindih Sasuke.

"Jangan sekarang Naruto..." ujar Sasuke saat mata hitamnya memandang Naruto di atasnya yang balik memandangnya dengan kilatan nafsu.

Naruto merendahkan wajahnya lalu mulai menciumi wajah Sasuke, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku tidak mau melakukannya sekarang!"

"Tapi yang di bawah ini nggak bisa di tunda-tunda loh sayang~"

"Lakukan sendiri sana di kamar mandi!"

Naruto memanyukan bibirnya, "Awww tega sekali istriku yang tercinta ini~" rajuknya manja.

"Besok saja, sekarang aku sudah mengantuk." Ujar Sasuke final lalu mendorong pundak Naruto menjauhi dirinya. Ia beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan kamar mereka.

"Apa-apaan Sasuke ini, kan suami seksinya ini minta jatah." Rajuk Naruto kembali seraya melirik celana tidurnya yang menyembul.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya berdecak sebal lalu mengambil sikat gigi dan melumurinya dengan pasta gigi, sambil menyikat giginya ia berfikis jika semenjak menikahi dirinya, kadar kemesuman Naruto semakin tinggi.

Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setiap hari pemuda pirang itu mengajaknya bercinta, malah sebelum tidur si pirang mesum itu selalu berkata jika ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika belum merasakan sperma miliknya, jadilah mereka melakukan hubungan badan atau hanya oral seks saja sebelum tidur. Benar-benar mengurus tenaga.

Sasuke berkumur-kumur sejenak lalu mengeluarkannya, ia mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu seraya memandang pantulan dirinya dalam cermin..

Bersama dengan sosok lain di belakangnya.

Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu menengok kebelakang, dan tidak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya.

'Hanya perasaanku saja.' Berusaha untuk berfikis positif, ia sudahi kegiatannya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum menyadari jika pintu kamar mandi tersebut terkunci.

"Naruto!" ia berusaha mendorong engsel pintu, sial untuknya karena mengalami hal seperti ini lagi baik dalam alam mimpi atau nyata. "Jangan bercanda Naruto! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriaknya lagi.

Tidak ada sautan dari luar, jika Naruto mengerjainya pasti ia bisa merasakan pirang mesum itu tengah terkikik atau pun pergerakan kakinya, namun kini hanya hening yang ia rasakan.

Apa pemuda pirang itu telah tertidur?

"Naruto! Jangan bercanda dan buka pintunya!" Sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu khas kamar mandi tersebut seraya berusaha menarik pintu itu agar terbuka.

Kepalanya mulai pening, perutnya seakan tercampur aduk karena panik.

"Nar-Ugh!" Ia membekap mulutnya lalu berlari kembali ke wastafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Hoek... hoek..."

"Sasuke!" suara pintu terbuka dengan keras disusul dengan Naruto yang dengan cemas menghampiri Sasuke yang masih memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Sang Uzumaki pun turut memijat tengkuk Sasuke membantunya mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Uhuk..! ughhh..." Sasuke menyalakan kran air lalu mengusap mulutnya, badannya yang lemas itu seketika akan terjatuh jika saja Naruto tidak menahannya dari belakang.

Naruto membopong Sasuke ala bridal dan meletakkannya dengan lembut ke atas kasur, menyelimuti tubuh sang Uchiha hingga sebatas dada lalu mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi sang istri tampannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau sakit, besok aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Sekarang kau tidurlah.."ujar Naruto cemas namun di balas dengan pandangan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengunciku dari luar segala?! Di dalam dingin dan membuat rasa mualku menjadi-jadi. Dasar dobe!" rutuk Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Menguncimu? Aku bahkan melepaskan hasratku di kamar mandi luar setelah kau memasuki kamar mandi tadi, dan saat aku kembali ke kamar aku mendengar kau muntah. Kenapa kau menuduhku menguncimu? Memangnya tadi kau kekunci?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi karena sama bingungnya dengan Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk diam.

Kalau bukan Naruto yang mengunci kamar mandi tadi. Lalu siapa?

Bukan anak kecil itu lagi kan?

Iya... kan?

.

.

Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk berhadapan dengan dokter wanita yang kebetulan sekali Naruto kenal, Shizune namanya. Wanita cantik berusia 30 tahun itu telah memeriksa kondisi Sasuke dan kini ia bersiap untuk mengutarakan hasil diaknosanya.

"Sasuke-kun... Apa sebelumnya kau memakan makanan yang aneh?" tanya Shizune membuka percakapan.

"Tidak, tetapi jika yang dokter maksud ramen itu makanan yang aneh, maka jawabannya adalah iya." Jawab Sasuke datar. Di balas pandangan tidak setuju dari Naruto.

"Ramen bukan makanan aneh tauk!"

Shizune tersenyum sejenak lalu kembali bertanya, "Kalau begitu, apa yang Sasuke-kun rasakan sebelum demam kemarin?"

"Aku meraskaan pusing dan mual yang tidak mereda-reda, apalagi saat aku mencium bau daging saat di pasar. Benar-benar memuakkan, biasanya aku tidak seperti ini. Memangnya ada apa? Apakah berbahaya?"

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu memandang keduanya dengan serius, "Aku tidak percaya sebelumnya karena hal ini bahkan terasa tidak mungkin walaupun teknologi telah modern sekalipun. Tetapi menurut hasil pemeriksaan tadi, Sasuke-kun tengah hamil dan baru berjalan kurang lebih satu minggu."

Ucapan itu di balas dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dari kedua pasangan sesama jenis ini.

"A-apa? Itu tidak mungkin! Saya laki-laki dokter! Jangan bercanda!" tubuh Sasuke mendadak bergetar.

Shizune menyerahkan sebuah 'Test Pack' kepada Naruto, "Kau bisa mengecek apakah suamimu ini benar-benar hamil atau tidak, sekarang juga lalu serahkan kepadaku."

Naruto menerikanya lalu memandang Sasuke, "Ayo aku antar kau ke kama-"

"Tidak!" Sasuke menyentak Test Pack tersebut lalu kabur dari ruangan Shizune.

"Sasuke! Ck.." Naruto lantas berlari menyusul Sasuke yang telah berlari jauh di depannya.

Sasuke masih terus berlari menghindari Naruto, berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang tidak ia ketahui arahnya, tanpa sadar kakinya membawa dirinya menuju ruang bayi dan anak-anak.

Sepasang mata hitam itu membelalak lebar, jika saja ia adalah orang yang normal, pasti lengkungan senyumlah yang akan ia lakukan jika melihat bayi-bayi imut itu berkumpul bersama dalam satu ruangan.

Tetapi sayangnya Sasuke berbeda.

Ia jatuh terduduk dan menundukan kepalanya, mencengram surai kehiatamannya seraya bergetar ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak..." mata hitamnya memandang sepasang kaki mungil nan pucat tergenang darah yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Nii-Chan... Ayo kita bermain bersama~" sosok itu menyeringai tajam.

"TIDAKKK!"

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I Hate Childern 'CHAPTER 5'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T menjurus ke M.

Genre : Horror, Family, and Romance.

Warning : Sedikit OOC!, M-PREG, Lime aja nggak usah lemonan :v , BoysLove, Sedikit Gore, Typo (s)

.

.

"Aku sudah menduga jika Sasuke-kun akan shock, aku pun juga demikian. Tetapi Naruto, pastikan kau menjaga dirinya baik-baik, kehamilan awal sangat rentan apalagi Sasuke-kun seorang pria. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Tsunade-sama dan akan meneliti penyebabnya." Ujar Shizune kepada Naruto yang tengah terdiam.

"Kau tidak bahagia?"

Naruto menghela nafas, mata birunya masih setia menunggu mata onyx itu terbuka.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia menemukan Sasuke meringkuk dengan wajah penuh ketakutan di dekat ruang bayi.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke harus membenci seorang bayi atau pun anak kecil, Sasuke juga selalu menolak jika ia menuntut penjelasan.

Sebelumnya ia berfikir jika penyebab shock yang di alami Sasuke tadi karena perasaan terkejut karena mengandung seorang anak dan notebene dia adalah seorang lelaki. Tetapi setelah melihat sendiri betapa takutnya Sasuke dari sudut matanya, ia bisa menyimpulkan jika Sasuke takut terhadap sesuatu.

Tetapi apa yang Sasuke takutkan dari sosok anak kecil nan polos ini?

"Naruto?"

"Ah.." ia tersadar dari lamunannya lalu memandang Shizune, "Ya, ada apa?"

Dahi Shizune berkedut kesal, "Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku ya?"

"Aku mendengarnya kok, kau menyuruhku untuk menjaga Sasuke apapun yang terjadi kan? Tanpa kau beri tahu pun aku pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi Shizune nee-chan..." Naruto tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Tapi apa?"

"Dia benci dengan anak kecil, apa itu baik-baik saja? Ia bahkan melayangkan pandangan membunuh kepada balita yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan rumah. Bagaimana dengan bayi yang tengah di kandungnya? Yang bahkan berada di dalam perutnya?"

"Kau khawatir jika Sasuke-kun akan melakukan... itu?"

Naruto mengingit bibirnya pelan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pastikan kelakuannya untuk satu bulan kedepan, jika itu hanya shock biasa ia mungkin akan mencoba menerima keberadaan anaknya sendiri. Tetapi jika itu masih tetap berlanjut, kau harus kembali membawanya kemari." Ujar Shizune serius. Ia juga menyadari hal yang janggal saat Naruto membopong Sasuke yang setengah sadar kembali kesini, ia bisa melihat sorot mata bermanik hitam itu penuh ketakutan.

"Baiklah..." ucap Naruto pasrah. "Nee-Chan... Apa aku boleh membawanya saat ia telah sadar nanti?"

Shizune memandang cucu dari salah satu dokter senior di rumah sakit ini sekaligus gurunya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia mempunyai firasat jika kehamilan ini bukanlah sebuah kebahagiaan seperti biasa orang rasakan. "Ya, tetapi ingat Naruto, walaupun kehidupan kalian mungkin akan sulit karena keberadaan bayi itu, jangan sekali-kali berfikir untuk membunuhnya, bayi adalah makhluk yang suci, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini." ujarnya kemudian.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak lalu kembali memandang Shizune, "Aku mengerti. Kuharap Sasuke juga..." lirihnya penuh harap.

.

.

.

Naruto telah mengabarkan berita kehamilan Sasuke kepada kelurga terdekat, mereka turut senang mendengar kabar ini walaupun dengan berbagai tanda tanya bermunculan. Mereka pun berencana mengunjungi Sasuke akhir pekan nanti.

Beberapa hari ini ia memutuskan membeli makan di luar karena Sasuke masih betah berdiam diri di dalam kamar tanpa mau melakukan apapun, ia yang hanya bisa memasak nasi dan tentu saja ramen memutuskan untuk membeli bubur ayam di luar dan kini ia tengah berusaha menyuapi sang Uchiha yang masih menolak bahkan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke, ayo dimakan, nanti dingin loh. Kau tidak suka makan makanan yang dingin kan?" Naruto kembali mendekatkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Sasuke yang tentu saja mendapat penolakan.

Demi Sasuke dan calon anaknya nanti, ia rela membatalkan seluruh pertemuan dan menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk menggantika dirinya bertemu dengan klien yang ia rasa sangat penting. Ia cuti satu minggu untuk menemani Sasuke di masa awal kehamilannya.

Malam hari adalah waktu yang sangat ingin ia lalui karena waktu itu adalah waktu di saat Sasuke mau membuka mulutnya, namun disertai sebuah isakan dan di lanjutkan dengan tangisan.

Rapalan kata seperti "Jangan ganggu aku," atau pun "Pergilah, ku mohon." Selalu menyertai disaat Sasuke menangis tanpa sebab di malam hari. Ia tidak tahu untuk siapa permohonan itu di sebutkan tetapi ia yakin jika itu bukan untuk dirinya.

Sore hari telah tiba, Naruto berniat beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan membawa Sasuke untuk ia mandikan. Ia meletakkan tubuh pucat itu ke dalam bak mandi yang telah tergenangi air hangat lalu ia pun menyusul. Tangan tan nya dengan cekatan membasuh seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke lalu mulai menyabuninya.

"Oi Sasuke..." panggilnya masih dengan tetap melakukan kegiatannya, "Besok aku sudah harus menghadiri rapat yang aku tunda seminggu ini, apa kau masih seperti ini terus?" tanyanya.

"..."

Naruto membasahi kembali tubuh Sasuke yang telah ia sabuni lalu bersender di tepi bak mandi, "Sekarang kita sudah menikah kan? Kita tidak bisa lagi main rahasia-rahasiaan seperti dulu, kalau kau ada masalah dengan anak kecil kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Kita akan selesaikan bersama-sama, bukan begitu seharusnya?"

"Aku..."

"Hah?" reflek Naruto mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke, mencoba mendengarkan perkataan yang Sasuke coba utarakan. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Mata hitam Sasuke yang semula kosong menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatku membenci anak kecil, yang pasti saat melihat mereka, hanya ada rasa kesal sekaligus takut yang aku rasakan."

"Apa kau trauma akan sesuatu?"

"Entah..."

Selagi Naruto menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah misteriusnya ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari bak mandi terlebih dahulu dan memakai celana pendeknya.

Deg! Deg!

Matanya kembali membelalak saat merasakan kehadiran sosok itu berada di pojok kamar mandi, reflek ia memundurkan badannya dan tanpa sadar membuat dirinya terpelanting ke belakang karena gerakan tiba-tibanya.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto berhasil menangkap tubuh Sasuke sebelum dia jatuh menghantam lantai kamar mandi, tubuh dalam dekapannya ini kembal bergetar, pandangannya terarah ke arah pojok kamar mandi penuh ketakutan. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan tidak menemukan apapun yang membuat Sasuke ketakutan.

"Naru... Naru..." dan lelaki itu kembali menangis. Naruto lekas membawa Sasuke keluar dan menidurkannya di atas kasur.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi sayang?" Naruto ikut menidurkan dirinya lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan Sasuke dengan selimut, ia rengkuh Sasuke kedalam pelukannya.

"Ugh.. Aku.. ti-tidak kuat lagi Naru..."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak kuat? Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke."

"Aku tidak kuat dengan keberadaan benda ini di dalam tubuhku Naruto!" teriak Sasuke seketika di tengah tangisannya. "Dia selalu menggangguku karena bayi ini! Aku bisa gila!" ia melepas paksa pelukan Naruto lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan nyaman dengan kondisi kehamilan perta-"

"Bukan itu! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti Naruto?! Dia selalu menghantuiku karena bayi ini! Aku muak dengan keberadaannya Naruto! Aku ingin dia pergi dari kehidupanku!" teriak Sasuke bak kerasukan. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai tersenyum, seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu..." Sasuke beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan pelan ke arah pintu kamar. "Aku hanya perlu membunuh bayi ini dan semuanya akan selesai." Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan berlari keluar.

"Kau gila! Ck Kuso!" Naruto memakai celana pendeknya asal-asalan dan berlari menyusul Sasuke yang berlari ke dapur, dan melihat jika sang Uchiha telah membawa pisau di tangannya.

"Sasuke jangan!" ia berniat merampas pisau tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

"Diam Naruto! Aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua dan kita akan kembali seperti semula!" Sasuke telah mengarahkan pisau tajam itu ke arah perutnya. "Jangan harap aku mau membawamu bersamaku sialan!"

Dengan nekat Naruto menarik pisau itu dari tangan Sasuke dan membuat telapak tangannya penuh dengan darah karena ia harus menarik mata pisaunya untuk membuat pisau itu terlepas dari tangan Sasuke dan membuangnya jauh-jauh dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan breng-"

PLAKK!

Waktu seakan berhenti saat tamparan keras itu bersarang pada pipi kanan Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu menyentuh pipinya lalu memandang Naruto dengan nanar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyadarkanmu sialan!" jawab Naruto garang. "Kau pikir dengan membunuh bayi kita semua masalah akan selesai? Begitu? Dimana otak jeniusmu Uchiha?!"

Sasuke masih terdiam, dirinya seakan tersadar dari sesuatu. Pelukan yang ia terima kemudian semakin menyadarkan perbuatannya.

"Aku mohon Sasuke... Jangan lakukan lagi... Itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku menamparmu, kau juga harus berjanji itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kau berbuat seperti itu..." ujar Naruto lirih penuh penyesalan dan permohonan.

Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto, "Maafkan aku Naruto..." isaknya kemudian. "Aku akan berusaha."

.

"Apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita-"

"Aku mengantuk, tidur saja."

"Tetapi aku-"

"Kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu, tetapi sebelumnya aku.. akan menyembuhkan tanganmu terlebih dahulu.."

"Hehehe... Arigatou Sasuke-Chan~"

"Urusai dobe!"

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I Hate Childern 'CHAPTER 6'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T menjurus ke M.

Genre : Horror, Family, and Romance.

Warning : Sedikit OOC!, M-PREG, Lime aja nggak usah lemonan :v , BoysLove, Sedikit Gore, Typo (s)

.

.

Usia kandungan Sasuke sudah memasuki 4 bulan, Naruto sudah heboh sendiri dengan jenis kelamin sang anak dan Sasuke yang hanya menimpalinya dengan bosan.

Dalam waktu empat bulan ini, jujur saja rasa ingin menyakiti janin dalam perutnya selalu ada. Setiap malam ia selalu di ganggu oleh sosok yang tidak ia ketahui siapa, dan Naruto yang mendengar cerita darinya selalu berkata jika itu hanya khayalanannya atau mimpi.

"Ne... Ne... Sasuke?" panggil Naruto setelah selesai berkutat dengan ramennya.

"Hn."

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah cerahnya.

"Kau selalu bahagia, baka."

"Tidak-tidak!" Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Ini berbeda."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Aku akan memiliki anak. Darah daging kita sendiri, sebelumnya aku hanya membayangkan jika kita akan memiliki anak adopsi. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa ini mimpi saat melihat perutmu mulai membuncit." Naruto berkata dengan tulus. Ia sangat bahagia dan Sasuke mengetahui hal itu.

Inilah salah satu hal yang membuatnya bertahan dari teror makhluk yang selalu mengganggunya.

Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Apapun yang Naruto lakukan ia selalu bahagia. Walaupun ia menutupi itu semua.

Dan kini, lelaki pirang itu seakan meminta balasan darinya dengan bayi – Sialan – ini.

"Naruto..." tidak tahu mengapa suaranya mendadak bergetar. Ia memandang mata biru yang sedari tadi telah memandangnya.

"Bayi ini..." Ia menunjuk perutnya, "Dan aku..." ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jika harus ada yang mati saat ini juga, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

.

.

.

.

"Trauma?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan masih memandang Sai, "Apa dahulu Sasuke pernah mengalami trauma terhadap anak kecil?"

Jam makan siang ini mereka gunakan untuk berbicara empat mata di sebuah kafe. Sai yang kebetulan memiliki banyak waktu luang menyanggupi permintaan sang kakak ipar untuk membicarakan perilaku aneh Sasuke semenjak kehamilannya.

"Seingatku sih tidak, bahkan dia sangat mencintai anak kecil walaupun kadang risih dengan tingkah mereka. Dia bahkan selalu mencubit kedua pipiku setiap bangun," Ujar Sai. "Itu saat kami masih berumur 7 tahun." Tambahnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sangat yakin dengan perkataannya, ia juga ingat Sasuke pernah meminta adik – Lagi – kepada sang ibu sangking cintanya dia terhadap anak kecil. Ia juga bingung kenapa sekarang ia sangat membenci anak kec- Tunggu!

"Naruto," panggil Sai meminta perhatian dari Naruto kembali.

"Sudah mengingatnya? Bisa kau bicarakan singkat saja? Sebentar lagi jam makan siangku habis."

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini, tetapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau hal ini yang membuat Sasuke sangat membenci anak kecil." Sai berkata tak yakin, karena dia sendiri pun masih meragukan pemikirannya.

"Sasuke pernah terkunci di ruang mayat, dengan kedua mayat anak kecil yang baru saja di masukkan ke dalam ruangan tersebut."

FLASH BACK

Mikoto telah mengemasi berbagai macam buah-buahan lalu menyerahkanya kepada Sasuke, "Ini buah-buahan untuk temanmu yang sakit itu, jangan lupa ya."

Sasuke yang saat itu berumur 8 tahun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya Kaa-san. Sasu berangkat duluan ya."

"Kau tidak menunggu Sai dan kakakmu?"

"Kelamaan, Sasu malas menunggunya. Biar dia berangkat sama Nii-san saja." Ujar Sasuke malas. Mikoto tersenyum lalu mencubit pelan pipi tembam sang anak.

"Jangan begitu dengan adikmu sendiri Sasu, nah itu dia sudah kemari." Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu mengulas senyum seraya memandang Sai yang tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka di ikuti Itachi di belakangnya.

"Maaf lama, jangan cemberut dulu dong Sasuke." Itachi mengacak surai hitam Sasuke lalu mendorong tas adik kecilnya itu untuk keluar tak lupa dengan menggandeng tangan Sai. "Kami berangkat dulu ya Kaa-san! Otou-san!"

"Iya! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Itachi dan Sai tengah membicarakan hal yang mengasyikkan dan terkadang membuat mereka berdua tertawa lepas di jalanan yang sepi ini, mengindahkan Sasuke yang tengah bersusah payah membawa buah-buahan yang telah sang ibu tata rapi di dalam keranjang.

Dia seorang yang pendiam, malas sekali berbicara hal yang tidak penting dan membuatnya banyak di jauhi oleh teman sekelasnya. Beruntung, adik kembarnya itu sekelas dengannya jadi ia masih bisa merasa nyaman bersama bersama dengan Sai.

Tak sengaja matanya menatap seorang ibu yang tengah menggendong bayi mungilnya di depan rumah, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menyehatkan kulit sang bayi. Ia tersenyum melihat bayi lucu itu mulai menggeliat, tanpa sadar ia menghampiri sang ibu dengan bayinya itu, masih dengan melihat bayi lucu tersebut.

Wanita yang mengerti maksud Sasuke menghampirinya memutuskan untuk merendahkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan bayi itu lebih jelas keada Sasuke, "Lucu ya?" tanyanya ramah.

Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, lalu mengangguk. "Boleh aku memegang pipinya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu." Dan Sasuke pun mulai menyentuh pipi tembam dan lembut itu dengan jari telunjuknya yang tidak memegang keranjang. Bayi itu kembali menggeliat lalu membuka kedua matanya. Sasuke menarik tangannya, takut membangunkan sang bayi.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak tertidur kok. Bayi kan senang sekali menutup kedua matanya." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Pipi putih Sasuke bersemu malu lalu kembali memandang sang bayi yang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah lucunya.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san menyuruh kita bersiap-siap!" seorang anak berumur 6 tahun berlari dari dalam rumah lalu menghampiri sang wanita dan juga bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Sasuke!" ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Itachi tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan seraya menghela nafas kasar. "Astaga aku kira kau menghilang." Sai di belakangnya hanya memandangnya datar. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Kalian sibuk sendiri, lebih baik aku melihat adik bayi yang lucu itu." Itachi mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan melihat sang ibu dan bayinya tengah memandang mereka bertiga heran.

"Kaa-san, ayolahh!"

"Ah, saya permisi dulu ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Wanita itu tersenyum lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Sasuke memandang kepergian sang wanita dengan pandangan tak rela.

Itachi menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, takut Sasuke berhenti mendadak seperti tadi. Lalu tangan kirinya ganti menggandeng tangan Sai. Hah.. Memang sulit mengurus adik-adiknya yang masih kecil ini sendirian.

 **.;. .;.**

Satu kelas sepakat untuk mengunjungi ketua kelas mereka yang sedang sakit di rumah sakit, dengan di dampingi oleh wali kelas tentunya. Setelah bersiap-siap selama satu jam, siswa berjumlah 27 itu menaiki bus yang sudah di pesan khusus untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Jangan berbuat keributan di rumah sakit." Pesan sang wali kelas di ikuti anggukan dari para muridnya.

"Ohayou Tanesi!" walaupun begitu, namanya juga anak-anak, mereka tetap saja ribut di dalam ruangan sang ketua kelas walaupun telah dilarang sekalipun. Mereka bersenang ria, membicarakan hal-hal yang sangat mengasyikkan, dan Sasuke pun tetap berdiam diri dengan duduk saja menjauhi mereka.

"Kau sudah menyerahkan buah-buahan itu untuk Tanesi?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Sai hanya bergumam seadanya lalu duduk di samping sang kakak. "Kau tidak mau berbicara dengan ketua kelas? Hampir semua anak sudah loh."

"Mendoakan kesembuhannya sudah cukup." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh, eh. Tadi aku dengar ada yang kecelakaan loh." Kedua anak kembar itu serentak memandang seorang anak laki-laki yang berkata tadi.

"Iya, katanya dua anak kecil menjadi korban dari kecelakaan itu. Kasihan ya~"

Sai menyenggol bahunya, mengajaknya untuk ikut pembicaraan itu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tahu kalau percuma saja memaksa sang kakak untuk semakin dekat dengan teman sekelas, Sai pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan ikut nimbrung pembicaraan mereka.

Ketiga anak laki-laki yang tidak ikut nimbrung pembicaraan hangat itu memandang Sasuke dengan seringai. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu lalu salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke. "Hei!"

Sasuke memandang sosok itu tak minat, "Ada apa?"

"Mau ikut bermain dengan kami?" sosok itu memandang kedua rekannya yang telah berdiri di dekat pintu lalu berganti memandang Sasuke. "Lalu ada aku juga ingin meminta bantuan darimu."

Sasuke memandangnya lama, menimbang permintaan teman satu kelasnya itu.

 _"Kau harus banyak-banyak berteman dengan mereka, sial sekali kita semua akan satu kelas sampai lulus nanti. Sesuai sistem disini."_

Ia ingat perkataan Sai beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan ia rasa jika ia mengiyakan ajakan temannya ini sebagai langkah awal keluar dari jurang kesendiriannya.

Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Bocah itu menyeringai dalam hati lalu mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Keempat orang anak itu tengah berjalan bersama di antara lalu lalang orang, saat Sasuke bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, bocah yang mengajaknya tadi bilang kalau mereka akan ke taman belakang. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke merasa curiga karena semakin mereka berjalan, semakin sedikit pula orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Sayang sekali ya kedua anak kecil itu harus meninggal terlebih dahulu dari kedua orang tuanya."

"Namanya aja kehendak Tuhan, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan?"

Sasuke melihat kedua orang perawat berbaju hijau itu berjalan melewati mereka berempat seraya membicarakan sesuatu.

"Nah sudah sampai." Uchiha bungsu itu mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak melihat satu tanaman pun di ruangan ini. "Kau berdiri disana, kita akan main petak umpet." Bocah itu menggiring Sasuke ke depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke ia memeriksa pintu itu dan semakin menyeringai lebar saat melihat pintu tersebut tidak dikunci.

"Kamu yang jaga ya, cepat tutup kedua matamu." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menutup kedua mata hitamnya. Menunggu ketiga temannya itu bersembunyi.

"Sudah!"

Ia lekas membuka kedua matanya dan mencari keberadaan mereka bertiga.

"Ah, lama sekali mencarinya!"

Baru kali ini ia bermain permainan semacam ini dengan orang selain saudaranya, wajar kan kalau ia sedikit gugup hingga hilang konsentrasi untuk mencari keberadaan mereka bertiga.

"Aku ada di dalam ruangan, ayo temukan aku kalau bisa!" mungkin sangking lamanya Sasuke mencari membuat salah satu dari mereka membocorkan tempat persembunyiannya, itulah yang di pikirkan Sasuke dan ia merasa pengecut mengetahui hal itu.

Satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di sekitarnya hanyalah ruangan berpintu putih itu, dengan perlahan ia membukanya dan tersentak kaget saat melihat banyak gundukan putih berjejer-jejer di dalam ruangan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebelum suara pintu yang tertutup mengagetkan dirinya.

Ia memegang engsel pintu dan berusaha menariknya, namun nihil. Pintu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Buka! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriaknya panik, yang terdengar hanya suara tawa ketiga anak itu.

"Rasakan tuh Uchiha sombong, gimana ya rasanya satu ruangan dengan para mayat-mayat Hahahaha!"

Sasuke terus menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut, "Aku mohon buka pintunya! Aku mohon!" pintanya ketakutan, air mata mulai keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Ah, seperti sensei mencari kami. Kami pergi dulu ya, Jaa Naa!" dan ia pun semakin berteriak panik setelah ketiga orang yang ia sebelumnya akan menjadi temannya itu pergi meninggalkannya, terkunci sendirian...

Di dalam ruangan mayat.

Dengan badan bergetar Sasuke duduk bersender pintu putih tersebut, kedua kakinya ia tekuk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Dia tidak pernah takut dengan hantu, ia menganggap hantu adalah makhluk mitos yang tidak ada di dunia ini. Tetapi situasi kali ini berbeda, ia benar-benar merasa sangat takut kali ini.

Orang dewasa sekalipun akan merasakan hal yang sama, terkunci di dalam ruang mayat yang jauh dari lalu lalang orang.

Sasuke terisak semakin keras kala merasakan atmosfer di dalam ruangan itu semakin mencengkam. Ia tak habis pikir dengan mereka yang sangat membencinya hingga tega menguncinya seperti ini.

Apa salahnya?

Ia hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka, berteman seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

Jika memang ingin mengerjainya, kenapa harus di kunci di dalam ruangan mayat?

Sudah lama ia berada di dalam disini, sendirian. Ia yakin akan ada orang yang mencarinya, tetapi mereka semua tidak akan berpikiran jika ia menghilang di ruangan mayat kan.

Tak sengaja matanya memandang salah satu mayat yang ditidurkan tak jauh dari dirinya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mayat kedua anak kecil yang masih berlumuran darah itu karena kain putih yang menutupi tubuh anak itu tidak menutupi wajah mereka juga.

Ia seperti mengenal wajah kedua mayat itu, namun ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak mau berpikiran apapun di dalam ruangan ini.

Ia kembali memandang mayat itu dan matanya membelalak saat wajah kedua mayat itu telah tertutupi oleh kain putih.

'Memangnya Nii-san melihat apa?'

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya seraya jatuh bersujud, kedua matanya membelalak saat melihat bayangan kaki berlumuran darah menghampiri dirinya.

"TIDAKK! JANGAN MENDEKATIKU!" ia menutup kedua matanya, dia benar-benar takut, sangat takut. Ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini.

'Nii-san...'

Tangisannya semakin mengeras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat mulai membasahi wajah dan juga tubuhnya.

BRAKK!

Pintu putih itu terbuka bersamaan dengan seorang perawat yang langsung menggendongnya pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

END OF FLASHBACK

"...dan setelah itu ia selalu berteriak-teriak ketakutan setiap malam. Ia bahkan menangis saat melihatku atau anak kecil lainnya, Kaa-san dan Otou-san bahkan ingin menuntut ketiga bocah yang mengunci Sasuke, sebelum mereka sadar tidak ada gunanya menuntut anak kecil." Sai berujar sedih. Ia baru ingat hal ini, mungkin kalau ia tidak berfirasat kalau sang kakak tengah di kunci di dalam ruangan mayat, Sasuke akan di temukan keesokan harinya.

Wajah Naruto mengeras, "Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar ketiga bocah sialan itu, perbuatan jahil mereka membuat masalah ini semakin besar. Kuso!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hal itu akan teringat kembali, karena aku pikir Sasuke benar-benar telah melupakan kejadian itu dan kembali seperti semula. Mungkin bayi yang di kandunnya membuatnya mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya trauma."

"Sai... Cepat temani Sasuke sekarang juga..." Naruto memandang Sai dengan penuh permohonan, "Aku tahu Sasuke sangat menyayangi anak kecil melebihi apapun, aku mohon jaga dia selagi aku tidak ada."

Sai menyeringai kecil lalu bangkti dari duduknya, "Tidak perlu meminta hal itu kepadaku. Karena aku sebagai saudara kembarnya pasti akan melakukannya tanpa aku sadari. Benar-benar merepotkan."

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I Hate Childern 'CHAPTER 7'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T menjurus ke M.

Genre : Horror, Family, and Romance.

Warning : Sedikit OOC!, M-PREG, Lime aja nggak usah lemonan :v , BoysLove, Sedikit Gore, Typo (s)

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan perasaan yang tenang tanpa mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya 4 bulan ini. Ia bersyukur dalam hati.

Mata hitamnya melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding, pukul empat belas lebih tiga puluh menit.

Tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit seraya membayangkan masakan apa yang tengah sang ibu masak untuk makan malam ini.

Mendadak ia sangat merindukan masakan terenak di dunia ala Uchiha Mikoto itu.

Lekas ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menelepon sang ibu, walaupun dirinya pun akan menjadi calon 'ibu' bagi ehemanaknyaehem ini ia masih saja tidak bisa menghalau rasa rindu barang sedikit pun kepada orang tuanya itu.

"Halo? Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sasuke melengkungkan senyuman, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya rindu pada Kaa-san saja. Kaa-san malam ini masak apa?"

"Hahaha Kaa-san juga rindu padamu. Ummm... Mungkin sup ayam, Tou-san mu sedikit tidak enak badan jadi Kaa-san memutuskan masak sayuran saja."

"Aku juga ingin makan masakan Kaa-san."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menggaruk pipi kirinya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku ingin makan sup buatan Kaa-san."

"Kapan?"

"Tentu saja sekarang, nanti malam maksudku."

"Bukannya Naruto masih sibuk? Ini bukan malam minggu loh sayang~"

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah sendirian. Aku benar-benar ingin makan buatan Kaa-san!" ujarnya err sedikit merajuk? Sasuke bahkan terkejut dengan nada bicara yang berbeda dari biasanya itu.

"Ara... ara... anak Kaa-san ini sedang mengidam rupanya~"

"Ap-" kedua pipi Sasuke memerah, "Si-siapa yang ngidam? Aku hanya ingin masakan Kaa-san kok, kan sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Kaa-san. Sai mah enak setiap hari makan buatan Kaa-san. Pokoknya nanti aku akan datang ke rumah."

"Iya-iya, nanti Kaa-san akan masak lebih banyak. Lebih baik kau kemari dengan Naruto ya, Kaa-san khawatir terjadi sesuatu denganmu."

"Hah, aku akan memaksanya agar ia mau pulang lebih sore dari biasanya. Jaa Naa Kaa-san."

Setelah sambungan telepon antara dia dan ibunya terputus, lekas ia mengetikkan nomer ponsel yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala itu lalu meneleponnya.

"Hm.. halo Sasu-Chan? Kangen sama a-"

"Bisa kau pulang lebih sore hari ini? Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah Kaa-san untuk makan malam." Sela Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Baru saja aku mau menelponmu kalau aku akan pulang malam hari i-"

"Kenapa kau tega sekali mementingkan makan malam bersama klien mu dari pada makan malam bersama Kaa-san?" rasa kesal mendadak muncul membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menyela ucapan Naruto.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Aku tidak mau tau, kalau kau jam tiga nanti belum datang juga, aku akan ke rumah Kaa-san sendirian. Aku juga tidak mau tahu kalau semisal tubuhku ini di tabrak oleh kendaraan dan mati, kau harus ingat kalau aku masih membenci makhluk di dalam perutku ini sialan!" ujar sang raven dengan penuh emosi.

Tidak ada balasan dari sang suami membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang karena berhasil membuat Naruto kebingungan karena ucapannya.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang, "Baiklah, aku akan pulang jam tiga nanti. Jangan lakukan hal gila lagi Sasuke, kumohon.."

"Hn. Cepat pulang." Dan Sasuke memutuskan kontak di antara mereka berdua.

Ia sadar kalau menyuruh Naruto pulang di saat ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya demi kepentingannya sendiri adalah egois. Tapi bagaimana lagi...

.;. .;. .;.

"Aku benar-benar ingin makan sup buatan Kaa-san. Kalau Kaa-san tidak memintaku datang bersamamu, aku tidak akan memaksamu pulang kok." Bela Sasuke saat Naruto pulang dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

"Tetapi tidak mendadak juga kan? Untung saja klien ku mau mengerti dan mau menundanya, bagaimana kalau klien ku itu orang paling galak di dunia ini? Dan apa-apaan ancaman mu itu?"

"Aku juga mendadak ingin makan sup buatan Kaa-san. Kalau kau tidak ikhlas, sana pergi makan malam sama klienmu!"

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku mengerti." Naruto memutuskan untuk mengalah dari pada nantinya mereka bertengkar untuk hal yang tidak penting. Lagi pula ia sudah mulai memahami sifat Sasuke yang berubah-ubah karena kehamilannya ini. Setiap Naruto menelepon ibunya, sang ibu selalu mengingatkan hal itu hingga ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu, aku tunggu di ruang keluarga." Ujar Sasuke yang terlihat mulai tenang lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Ya kan, cepat sekali moodnya itu berubah. Mengerikan – batin Naruto seraya tersenyum lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

...

Jam tiga lebih tiga puluh menit mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat, jalan kaki.

Sasuke bersihkeras untuk jalan kaki ke rumah sang ibu yang berjarak seperti melewati 3 desa alias jauh karena ingin. Dan Naruto pun hanya menurut saja dari pada Sasuke kembali bawel.

"Kau masih tidak ikhlas Naruto?" Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang langit sore hari lentas mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam saja." Lanjut Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto. Mata hitamnya masih memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ah... itu.. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja. Tetapi jalan kaki juga menyehatkan sih, walaupun melelahkan."

"Mau naik kereta? Aku membawa uang lebih." Sasuke melayangkan pandangan tak enak pada Naruto. Dia kan sudah bekerja dari pagi hingga sore, pasti sangat melelahkan sekali apalagi ia dengan seenaknya mengajak Naruto berjalan kaki.

"Kenapa kau malah mengawatirkanku?" Naruto tertawa kecil lalu merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. "Yang harus di khawatirkan itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Sudahlah, lagi pula udara sore hari membuat semangatku kembali membara!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis sekali melihat Naruto kembali bersuara. Melihat pose mereka berdua ini membuatnya teringat masa muda mereka dahulu saat berpacaran, Naruto tanpa sungkan merangkul dirinya di hadapan teman-teman atau di depan umum, membuatnya lekas melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menghajar wajah idiot itu dan pergi dengan wajah memerah.

"Terkadang, aku merindukan masa remaja kita dahulu. Masa di mana kita dapat melakukan apapun tanpa beban dan bebas." Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka lalui dengan perbicangan masa remaja mereka, bahasa kerennya sih lagi nge flash back dan tanpa sadar mereka telah memasuki kompleks perumahan tempat keluarga Uchiha tinggal.

Sasuke memijat kedua kakinya yang mulai merasa lelah, berjalan 3 km lebih dengan membawa beban di perutnya bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

"Ayo kita duduk dulu disini saja, kenapa perumahan ini tidak ada tempat duduknya sih?" Naruto menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk trotoar jalan untuk melepas lelah sejenak.

Di depan mereka terdapat rumah sederhana yang seperti di rawat seadanya, rumah ini berbeda dari rumah di sekitarnya yang terlihat lebih modern, tetapi yang membuat Sasuke merasa kalau rumah tersebut ada yang menghuni adalah adanya sosok wanita seumuran ibunya yang tengah duduk termenung di luar rumah, memandang kosong tepat kepadanya, dan itu sedikit membuatnya risih.

"Naruto.." bisiknya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Lebih baik kita segera melanjutkan jalan lagi," pintanya masih dengan melirik wanita tua yang tiba-tiba membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Tapi kau masih ca-"

"ARGHHHHHH!" wanita tua itu berteriak bak kesetanan lalu berlari ke arah mereka berdua, menarik keras pagar yang menghalangi jalannya lalu kedua tangan rapuhnya menggenggam erat kedua bahu Sasuke yang telat untuk melarikan diri.

"Anakku! Aku melihat kedua anakku disini! Dimana dia?! Berikan kepadaku!" teriak wanita tua seraya mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dengan keras.

Naruto yang melihat itu reflek berusaha melepaskan cengkraman wanita tua yang erat itu dengan dibantu Sasuke sendiri, "Baa-san! Tenanglah! Lepaskan Sasuke dan kita bicarakan baik-baik!" ujarnya dengan kebingungan.

"Kedua anakku ada disini! Di dekat orang ini! Kau pasti menyembunyikannya kan?! Dimana anakku?! Berikan kepadaku!" paksa wanita tua itu dengan wajah frustasinya.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu maksud anda," dengan susah payah Sasuke berusaha membalas perkataan sang wanita seraya berusaha melepas cengkraman wanita tua itu.

"Sawako hentikan!" teriak seorang lelaki dari dalam rumah itu lalu berlari ke arah sang wanita, berusaha menjauhkan sang wanita dari Sasuke.

"Sawako!"

"Aku melihat kedua anak kita berada di dekatnya! Dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang di balik tubuhnya! Aku hanya ingin kedua anakku kembali!"

Sang lelaki yang ternyata suami dari wanita tua itu lekas memandang Naruto, "Cepat pegangi pemuda itu, aku akan menarik istriku dengan paksa darinya, sekali lagi maaf merepotkan anda."

Tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir, Naruto lekas berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke untuk menahanny agar tidak jatuh saat suami wanita itu menarik paksa sang istri.

"AHHHH Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" wanita tua itu masih saja berontak di dalam kukungan sang suami, kedua matanya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah berantakannya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah lelaki itu dan Naruto lekas menuntun Sasuke untuk sedikit berlari dari wanita tua yang sepertinya mempunyai kelainan jiwa itu.

Keduanya sama terengah-engah dan berhenti saat merasa mereka telah berlari cukup jauh dari rumah mereka.

Naruto memandang kedua lengan atas Sasuke yang tertutupi jaket tebal dan ia yakin cengkraman wanita tua itu sudah membuat lengan itu sedikit memerah.

Sasuke yang merasa sangat lelah tersentak saat melihat Naruto telah berjongkok di depannya, menghadapkan punggung tegapnya itu kepada dirinya.

"Naiklah, aku tahu kau lelah. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu." Ujar sang pirang.

"Aku masih kuat kok, kau tidak perlu khawa-"

"Aku mohon turuti perkataanku Sasuke, kau tidak bisa membohongiku!" sela Naruto dengan sedikit emosi. Jika saja ia menyadari kalau wanita tua ternyata gila, ia sudah menghajar orang itu sebelumnya.

Berani-beraninya dia menyakiti Sasuke tepat di hadapanku, ia benar-benar marah kali ini.

Sasuke terdiam lalu menghela nafasnya, dengan perlahan ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke depan leher Naruto lalu menumpuhkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada punggung sang pirang. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan mulai berjalan.

"Anak kecil... Baik langsung mau pun tidak telah membuatku menderita, kau sudah tahu sendiri kan Naruto?" Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto, menghirup aroma yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Aku akan menghilangkan trauma mu itu Sasuke,"

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa maksudku, Teme."

Mereka berdua telah tahu apa akar masalah dari semua ini, yah hanya akar saja. Tetapi bagaimana kalau akar ini sangatlah kuat hingga mereka sangatlah sulit untuk di lepaskan.

"Onii-Chan.. Kau sudah membuat Kaa-san ku menangis, apakah aku benar-benar ingin bermain lebih lama denganku?"

Mata hitam itu membelalak lebar saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba muncul di dari dalam perutnya.

"Nii-Chan tidak akan pernah terlepas.."

"Sampai aku puas..."

Sosok anak kecil dengan bayi di gendongannya itu menatap kedua orang itu dengan senyum mengerikan, dan sialnya hanya Sasuke saja yang dapat melihat itu.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I Hate Childern 'CHAPTER 8'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T menjurus ke M.

Genre : Horror, Family, and Romance.

Warning : OC! , Sedikit OOC!, M-PREG, Lime aja nggak usah lemonan :v , BoysLove, Sedikit Gore, Typo (s)

.

.

Sebagai seorang ibu, lantas saja Mikoto terpekik terkejut saat melihat Sasuke bergetar ketakutan di gendongan Naruto. Kedua anaknya itu sama-sama berantakan.

Mikoto menyuruh mereka memasuki rumah dan Naruto lekas mendudukan Sasuke di sofa.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian." Dengan panik Mikoto pergi menuju ke dapur. Memutuskan untuk menyediakan mereka berdua minuman sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sasuke?" berkali-kali Naruto memanggil Sasuke, namun lelaki berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Kedua matanya masih terbelalak dan Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke ketakutan seperi itu.

Dia yakin bukan karena perbuatan wanita sakit jiwa itu, semenjak di gendongannya lah ia merasakan tubuh ringkih itu bergetar entah kenapa.

Mikoto datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan 2 gelas teh hangat lalu duduk di samping sang anak. Mengelus bahunya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa Sasuke datang dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ditengah jalan kami mendapat gangguan dari wanita yang rumahnya di depan gang. Wanita itu menyerang Sasuke, mungkin itu yang membuat Sasuke ketakutan." Jawab Naruto tak yakin. Mana mungkin Sasuke ketakutan hanya karena hal itu.

Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

Trauma.

Sasuke ketakutan karena teringat traumanya, atau ada sesuatu hal yang membuat ketakutan itu muncul?

"Ah.. Sawako-san ya..." gumam Mikoto seraya mengambil cangkir teh dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, "Ini sayang.. Minum dulu tehnya biar tenang.."

Mikoto tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menampilkan wajah ketakutan seperti ini. Pemuda itu sosok yang pemberani dan kuat, walaupun ketakutan sekalipun ia akan menutupinya dengan wajah dinginnya.

Ah tidak, ia ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Anak bungsunya ini juga menangis ketakutan, tidak beda jauh dengan sekarang.

Sasuke meminum teh itu dan perlahan kesadarannya kembali normal. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lalu memandang sang ibu yang tengah memandangnya khawatir.

"Kaa-san? Kenapa sedih?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Ia menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto, "Kau juga kenapa? Berhenti memasang wajah dobemu itu!" ujarnya ketus.

Kedua orang itu menghela nafas bersamaan. Sasuke telah kembali ke semula.

"Kau tadi diam saja Sasuke, makanya Kaa-san khawatir." Jawab Mikoto seraya tersenyum.

"Kau bersikap aneh tadi Teme!" balas Naruto tak kalah ketusnya.

Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua anaknya ini kembali bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

"Kalian ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang tua. Hilangkan sedikit sifat kekanakan kalian." Ujar wanita seraya tersenyum lembut.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum selebar mungkin. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sedikit menurunkan pandangannya.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu sayang?" tanya sang ibu seraya mengelus lembut perut sang anak yang mulai membuncit.

"Hampir 5 bulan Kaa-san!" bukanlah Sasuke yang menjawab dengan semangat, melainkan Naruto di sampingnya yang dengan bangga berkata seperti itu.

"Wahh, tinggal empat bulan lagi Kaa-san akan memiliki cucu pertama.." ujar Mikoto senang. Namun pandangannya pada perut Sasuke mulai menyendu.

Naruto dan Sasuke menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kaa-san... Bukankah sebentar lagi Nii-san juga memiliki anak?" tanya Sasuke mulai menyadari kejanggalan dari perkataan ibunya.

"Jadi, jagoan kecilku ini bukanlah cucu pertama Kaa-san." Ujar Naruto menambahi dengan kening berkerut.

Mikoto masih terdiam, namun kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kasami-chan..."

Kasami adalah istri dari Itachi, mereka telah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu dan baru saja diberkahi keturunan. Tetapi..

"...dia keguguran."

Kedua pasangan itu terperangah, mereka baru saja mendapat kabar ini karena Itachi tidak mengabari mereka sama sekali.

.

Itachi dan istrinya telah mendambakkan seorang anak semenjak pernikahan mereka, Sasuke juga tahu kalau kondisi kesehatan Kasami sedikit tidak baik karena itu berulang kali mereka mencoba selalu berakhir kegagalan. Tetapi setelah mereka berhasil..

"Saat itu Kasami-chan tak sengaja terjatuh dan saat di bawa ke rumah sakit, dia divonis terkena kanker rahim dan harus diangkat demi kesehatan Kasami-chan juga. Mereka berdua terlalu shock hingga tidak mengabari siapa-siapa sama sekali. Kaa-san juga tahu dari Tou-sanmu yang mengunjunginya beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Mereka yang benar-benar menginginkan seorang anak... Harus rela melepasnya, selamanya.

Sedangkan dia ?

'Kenapa...'

'Kenapa aku tidak berada di posisi mereka saja?'

)()()()()()()()(

Sudah berulang kali Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Itachi, namun suara wanita operator lah yang membalasnya. Dengan kesal ia menaruh ponselnya ke kasur lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Sudah satu bulan lebih mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi, dihubungi pun sangat sulit dan itulah yang membuat emosi Sasuke yang labil semakin labil saja.

Suara detikan jam mulai terdengar saat ruangan tidur ini mulai sunyi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke sendirian di tengah teror yang selalu menghantuinya.

Dan perutnya pun semakin membesar, ia hanya bisa menutupi itu dengan memakai jaket musim dingin yang tebal.

Lebih gilanya lagi. Sosok anak kecil dan bayi itu semakin terus 'menemai' kesendiriannya.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuatnya semakin berantakan lalu merebahkan dirinya dengan kasar.

Semua masalah yang ia hadapi ini membuatnya gila. Ia setress, depresi karena makhluk yang hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya.

Sasuke ingin terbebas dari 'mereka' . Dia ingin menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa saja, sebagai penulis novel berbahasa Inggris dan juga 'istri' dari Naruto.

Ia menutup kedua matanya yang mulai basah, ia tidak akan menangis karena hal ini. Ia hanya terlalu lelah, itu saja.

Mengingat sekarang telah jam satu siang, membuatnya berniat untuk bangun dan menyiapkan makan siang. Buat dia dan sang adik (Yang selalu datang) tentu saja.

Namun sosok familiar yang memandangnya tepat 3 jengkal dari wajahnya membuat nafasnya tertahan.

"Tidur yang sangat nyenyak Nii-san? Mau aku pijat.. lehermu itu?"

Sosok itu lagi-lagi datang tanpa ia sadari. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat hingga ia tak bisa melarikan diri. Satu tetes keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

Mencoba untuk tenang, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelahan lalu berkata perlahan, "Aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari sisiku. Itu saja."

Anak kecil itu menegakkan badannya dan dengan sengaja mendudukan diri tepat di atas perut Sasuke, membuat lelaki raven itu harus menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai permainan kita berakhir." Sosok anak kecil berlumuran darah itu menyeringai kecil.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bersamaku... Nii-san.." dan mata hitam Sasuke terbelalak saat lehernya di cekik tiba-tiba, ia memegang tangan pucat nan dingin anak kecil di hadapannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan yang mulai mengerat.

Dadanya yang di duduki oleh setan itu membuat pernafasannya semakin memberat.

"Le-ugh..paskan!"

..****..

"Sasuke! Kau ada di dalam!" Sai memasuki sebuah rumah yang sudah berkali-kali ia datangi tersebut dan tidak melihat keberadaan sang kakak di dapur, tempat favoritnya entah untuk memasak, melamun, atau yang lainnya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar Sasuke, lalu mengetuk pintu yan tertutup tersebut. Walaupun ia sudah menganggap rumah ini adalah rumah keduanya, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa bebas masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak dengan suaminya itu.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi setelah tidak mendengar balasan apapun dari sang kakak.

Suara barang yang jatuh membuat ia mengerutkan dahi khawatir, tanpa banyak bicara ia segera membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci tersebut dan melihat Sasuke tengah berguling di lantai dekat kasur seraya mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"Nii-san!" dengan cepat ia mendekati Sasuke lalu memaksa tangan putih itu untuk melepas cekikan pada lehernya sendiri, "Hentikan Nii-san! Lepaskan!" ujarnya panik saat ia berkali-kali gagal menarik tangan itu untuk berhenti mencekik lehernya sendiri.

Mata Sasuke telah membalik, mulutnya terbuka seperti berusaha mencari oksigen namun tangannya sendiri dengan erat mencekik lehernya sendiri. Sai dibuat bingung oleh tingkah aneh Sasuke.

Dengan paksa ia menarik tangan Sasuke sekuat tenaga dan berkali-kali pula ia mendengar teriakan dan erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Dan semakin kencang saat ia berhasil melepas tangan itu dan memapah tubuh lemas itu keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir di depan.

Sai sedikit bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan, entah dari bagian mana dan itu sedikit membuatnya ketakutan.

Karena ia yakin sekali melihat sepasang mata tengah memandangnya geram saat ia berhasil melepaskan cekikan tangan Sasuke. Tepat di hadapannya.

**...**

Naruto berlari cepat di sepanjang parkiran rumah sakit, jas yang ia kenakan telah berantakan, sama dengan rambut pirangnya.

Rapat pentingnya ia tinggalkan begitu saja setelah mendapat kabar dari Sai jika Sasuke di larikan ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan wajah panik.

Ia mendatangi resepsionis dan bertanya cepat, "Uzumaki Sasuke! Dimana kamarnya?!" tanyanya panik

Sang petugas resepsionis segera mengecek orang yang di maksud oleh Naruto, setelah itu ia memandang Naruto, "Sasuke-san masih berada di dalam penanganan dokter, anda bisa menemukannya di ruangan UGD di sebelah barat."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto lekas melesat menghampiri ruang UGD dan melihat Sai tengah terduduk dengan wajah menunduk. Sepertinya ia sedang mengabari seseorang terlihat dari ponsel yang ia dekatkan di telinganya.

"Sai." Orang yang dimaksud segera memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dan memandang Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi?" tanyanya mencoba untuk tenang.

Sai menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu mencoba untuk menjelaskannya pada Naruto perlahan.

"Aku melihatnya terjatuh dari kasur dan ia mencekik lehernya sendiri. Aku tidak langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit dan lebih memilih untuk melepaskan cekikan tersebut, tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan dan itu sangat sulit sekali untuk di lepaskan." Jeda sejenak, sebelum ia melanjutkannya kembali, Naruto sebagai suami sang kakak harus tahu tentang hal ini.

"..dan setelah aku berhasil melepaskannya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berteriak, matanya yang semula putih itu seperti melihat sesuatu di sebelah kirinya, tepat di hadapanku. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat, tetapi aku yakin... Ada orang lain selain kami berdua berada disana, dan tengah memandangku tajam."

.

)(.;.)(

.

"Oksigen di dalam paru-parunya sedikit sekali dan untunglah Sai segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan bayi kalian juga baik-baik saja, tapi juga melemah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" dokter Shizune menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menjelaskan keadaan Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Sai pergi dari rumah sakit untuk menjemput Mikoto, dan Naruto sendiri bingung mau menjelaskannya bagaimana walaupun ia telah mendengar penjelasan sejelas-jelas mungkin dari Sai.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Sasuke mencekik lehernya sendiri Shizune Nee-chan, aku yakin sekali Sasuke tidak mungkin memutuskan untuk bunuh diri lagi..." ujarnya lelah. Ingin sekali ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke selama mengandung, ia tahu kalau lelaki berambut hitam itu benar-benar tersiksa dengan keadaannya.

Kalau boleh berkata, ia ikhlas jika Tuhan tidak memberi mereka keajaiban dengan memberi mereka anak kalau Sasuke sendiri tidak menghendakinya.

Tetapi jika harus menggugurkan anak yang sudah lima bulan ini mereka rawat bersama-sama, bukan hanya dia yang terluka, bahkan Sasuke sendiri pun akan lebih terluka darinya.

"Khasus itu lagi ya..." Shizune menghela nafasnya lalu memegang pundak Naruto, "Sebenarnya Naruto, Tsunade-sama telah menyiapkan operasi pembedahan untuk Sasuke nanti saat waktunya tiba, tetapi aku kira jika keadaan Sasuke dan anaknya seperti ini terus.."

Naruto memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Mungkin kami dari pihak dokter memutuskan untuk mengoperasinya satu sampai dua bulan kedepan. Ini juga demi kehidupan Sasuke dan anakmu."

"Te-tapi... Bukannya itu sangat beresiko sekali Shizune Nee-Chan?"

"Kau juga tidak ingin melihat Sasuke menderita terus menerus bukan? Jadi dari pada di gugurkan, lebih baik jika bayi itu di keluarkan seperti sebagaimana mestinya dan menjalani hidup di dunia sampai waktu yang cukup untuk kalian bawa pulang."

Naruto tahu maksud dari Shizune.

Bayi itu tidak akan bisa bertahan lama di dalam perut Sasuke yang memang tidak di rancang untuk menampung bayi.

Dan juga gangguang kejiwaan – Naruto berkali-kali menyakinkan dirinya jika Sasuke tidak sakit jiwa – yang di alami Sasuke akan semakin menyiksa sang 'Ibu'dan juga bayinya.

Ia menutup kedua matanya.

Mungkin ini pilihan terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya dan Sasuke.

"Tujuh bulan, siap atau tidak dia harus melakukan ini Naruto..."

.

.

.

TBC lagi...

Oke cukup sampai sini dulu, chapter selanjunya tetap tunggu seperti biasanya ya soalnya memang aku belum bikin :D

Thanks sudah mau baca and reviewww


	9. Chapter 9

I Hate Childern 'CHAPTER 9'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T menjurus ke M.

Genre : Horror, Family, and Romance.

Warning : OC! , Sedikit OOC!, M-PREG, Lime aja nggak usah lemonan :v , BoysLove, Sedikit Gore, Typo (s)

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Rasanya menyesakkan.

Ia mendadak merasa lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Ia hanya bisa melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa mengindahkan kehadirannya.

Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Ia hanya bisa berdiam kaku seraya melihat orang-orang yang di kenalnya melangkah jauh meninggalkannya.

Ia bergumam bingung, ada apa? Kenapa mereka pergi meninggalkannya?

..dan apa-apaan pandangan penuh kebencian itu?

'Naruto...' bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman saat salah satu dari orang-orang itu berbalik dan melangkah menghampirinya.

Orang tersebut berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Latar sebuah jalan raya yang penuh dengan kesesakan itu mendadak menghilang dan di gantikan oleh latar hitam yang suram.

" **Seharusnya kau jadi seperti anak itu, sayangi adikmu!"**

" **Kenapa aku harus menjadi anak asing itu hah?! Menyebalkan!"**

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang wanita tengah menggendong seorang bayi dan juga sesosok anak kecil di sampingnya. Entah mereka siapa, ia tidak mengetahuinya karena wajah mereka tertutupi oleh rambut.

" **Gendong adikmu sebentar, Kaa-san akan mengambil uang dulu di bank, jangan pergi jauh-jauh."**

Wanita itu pun menyerahkan sang bayi kepada anak kecil tersebut lalu memasuki sebuah gedung dengan terburu-buru.

Anak kecil yang di serahi bayi itu pun hanya merengut, **"Apa-apa di bandingin sama orang lain, ini malah di bandingin sama anak kecil yang belum di kenal lagi, sampai segitunya Kaa-san marah. Sialan!"**

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak kecil tersebut lalu memandang seseorang yang masih betah berdiri di hadapannya dengan diam.

Ah, posenya berbeda dari yang tadi.

Tangan kanannya terulur ke arahnya, dengan sebuah benda yang membuat kedua matanya membulat.

"Ne... Sasu-Chan..." sosok itu semakin berjalan mendekati dirinya, ia pun tidak dapat mengelak karena seluruh tubuhnya sangat kaku. Ia bagaikan patung saat ini.

"Bagaimana..." kedua manik hitamnya memandang lurus sang lelaki berambut pirang yang kini tengah tersenyum-Ah tidak, lelaki itu tengah menyeringai.

Sama seperti kedua anak yang tengah tersenyum mengerikan tepat di belakang sang lelaki.

"...kalau kita bermain bersama-sama?"

'Tidak!'

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, ia terbangun dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, keringat telah membasahi wajahnya yang memerah.

Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, ia lekas memandang kedua tangannya, menggerak-gerakkannya sesuka hatinya lalu ganti menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ugh.." sengatan di kepalanya membuat tangannya reflek memegang kepalanya, ia baru menyadari jika kini suhu tubuhnya sedikit naik.

'Aku... demam? Sejak kapan?' ia memandang kamar yang tengah di tempatinya, tempat ini tidak asing karena tempat ini memang kamarnya. Seingatnya dia hanya tertidur saja kan? Kenapa demam yang ia rasakan seakan terasa telah lama.

"Ah.. Sasuke.." seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk seraya membawa mangkuk bubur dan juga segelas air putih. Sosok itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja kecil di samping kasur lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

Tangan tan itu terulur untuk mengelus sisi wajah Sasuke dengan perlahan, "Apa masih sakit? Apa masih pusing?"

" _ **Bagaimana...kalau kita bermain bersama-sama?"**_

Sasuke menampik tangan itu dari wajahnya, tubuhnya reflek bergetar ketakutan, ia perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Nafansya kembali tersengal-sengal tak terkendali.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menaikkan sebelas alisnya lalu menaiki kasur dan mendekati Sasuke yang semakin menjauhkan dirinya.

Di balik baju itu...

"Pergi! Jangan mendekatt!"

Mendengar nada ketakutan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin dibuat bingung. Apa lelaki itu bermimpi buruk lagi?

"Hei.." Naruto pun memaksakan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke, tidak peduli jika kini tubuhnya telah terkena berbagai pukulan dan tendangan dari raven yang semakin ketakutan saat ia berhasil memeluknya.

"Jangan... Aku mohon..." tiba-tiba merengek seperti ini, sebenarnya apa yang diimpikan olehnya? Kenapa Sasuke takut kepadanya? Apa yang ia lakukan kepada Sasuke di mimpi sang raven? Mendadak ia ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri di mimpi tersebut.

"Ssttt..." Naruto semakin memeluk Sasuke dan mengelus punggung sang raven dengan lembut. "Lupakan apa yang aku lakukan dalam mimpimu. Aku di sini adalah Naruto yang melindungimu, bukan menyakitimu." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Setelah itu, ia tidak mendengar suara apapun. Sasuke-nya tetap terdiam, namun tubuhnya kembali rileks seperti biasanya, yang ia rasakan hanyalah Sasuke semakin menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukannya.

Naruto pun memilih untuk mengelus rambut Sasuke perlahan dan berniat membuat Sasuke tertidur kembali, lagi pula demamnya juga belum sepenuhnya turun.

Keadaan Sasuke memang sedikit buruk semenjak satu minggu yang lalu, semenjak Sai mempergoki Sasuke tengah mencekik lehernya sendiri. Keadaannya yang memburuk membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus menginap di rumah sakit. Namun belum ada 3 hari, lelaki itu meminta pulang hingga mengancam akan bunuh diri segala.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto pun lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan merawat Sasuke seorang diri. Demamnya tidak turun-turun semenjak hari itu. Sasuke juga semakin sering bermimpi buruk. Makan pun susah.

Itu semua ia lakukan karena ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke se absurd apapun tingkahnya. Yah, kalau orang lain mah ogah.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan aku demam?"

"Empat hari yang lalu."

"Ohh.."

Pertanyaan yang sama seperti Sasuke ajukan kemarin. Apa lelaki itu terjebak di dalam dunia mimpi segitu parahnya sampai lupa dengan keadaannya sendiri?

Mungkin itu juga pengaruh teror yang selalu Sasuke rasakan.

Sialnya, dia sendiri tidak tahu 'Sesuatu' yang meneror Sasuke selama masa kehamilannya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencoba percaya dan mendengar seluruh curahan hati sang bungsu, lalu menenangkannya sebisa mungkin.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Besok akan ada festival musim panas, kau mau melihatnya?"

"Tidak."

"Tetapi aku ingin melihatnya~"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya bersamamu~"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu beringsut melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto. "Festival itu sama saja seperti festival tahun kemarin, aku sudah malas mengunjunginya."

"Heh... Tentu saja berbedaa!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mau kau menerimanya atau tidak, mau kau membencinya atau tidak, festival ini pasti akan berbeda karena anggota keluarga kita bertambah satu!"

Sasuke pun memasang wajah kesal lalu melempar wajah Naruto dengan bantal, "Kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku dengan makluk sialan ini hah?! Datanglah sendiri dan minta kepada dewa agar makluk ini berpindah ke perutmu saja! Sialan!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berkata kasar di hadapanmu bayimu? Aku tahu kau membencinya, tapi-"

"Pergi sendiri sana dan minta kepada dewa agar bayi ini pindah ke perutmu atau mati saja sialan!"

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merengutkan bibirnya.

Naruto pun tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Untung saja demam mu sudah menurun, coba saja kita bertengkar semenjak kemarin, pasti kau sudah sembuh seratus persen sekarang hahahahaha..!" ujarnya seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke masih merengut, kini matanya pun menolak memandang Naruto yang masih tertawa dengan membawa sebuah permen kapas.

Eh... Permen kapas?

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

Pada akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi festival ini karena tidak betah lagi mendengar rengekan Naruto yang tak berhenti-berhenti semenjak kemarin. Ia muak. Ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia ingin menenggelamkan Naruto saat itu juga. Sialan.

Naruto berjalan mendekatinya lalu menarik ke atas reseleting mantelnya, "Kalau tidak tertutup dengan rapat, kau bisa terkena demam lagi.." ujarnya seraya membenarkan Syal di lehernya. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang menggunakan atribut musim dingin di musim panas ini.

Yah gimana lagi, selain mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terkena demam kembali, ia pun harus menutupi perutnya yang... euhh semakin membesar ini.

"Karena kau belum boleh memakan berbagai makanan di sini, bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?" mungkin seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena lelaki pirang itu langsung saja berlari kecil menghampiri sebuah stand ikan mas. Sasuke pun mengikutinya dengan malas.

Ia merasa seperti menjaga anak kecil saja.

Tunggu? Anak kecil? Wait! Ia tidak pernah menjaga anak kecil. Mungkin orang dewasa dengan tingkah kekanakanlah yang sering ia jaga.

Berjam-jam mereka bertamasya di festival ini, perasaan yang biasa teman SMA mereka katakan sebagai 'Semangat Masa Muda' mendadak menjangkit mereka berdua di festival ini.

Mereka bermain dan berkompetisi di setiap stand permainan yang ada. Sama persis seperti waktu mereka SMA dahulu. Lagi-lagi mereka merindukan masa SMA mereka yang bebas, tidak memikirkan masalah ini dan itu yang tahunya hanya bersenang-senang saja.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, sebuah kembang api telah meluncurkan dengan cantiknya di langit Konoha, pada saat itu juga mereka telah berada di depan kuil, seraya memanjatkan doa kepada sang dewa pelindung mereka.

Dengan doa yang berbeda.

'Aku ingin anakku lahir dengan selamat..'

"Aku ingin makluk ini menghilang...'

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

'Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak aktif atau di luar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat la-'

Sasuke memencet tombol telepon berwarna merah dengan kesal lalu melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur.

Seharian ini sudah berkali-kali ia menelpon sang kakak dan selalu berakhir gagal. Belum lagi usaha yang di lakukannya berhari-hari yang lalu, jika pun bisa lelaki berambut panjang itu hanya membalas 'Maaf, Nii-san sibuk' lalu menutup telponnya begitu saja.

Perkataan itu memang bisa saja ia toleransi dengan baik, namun masalahnya Sai pernah bercerita kepadanya jika pemuda itu pernah menelpon Itachi cukup lama, di waktu yang sama seperti dia saat ini.

Ibu dan ayahnya juga berkata demikian, mereka bilang jika Itachi kini sudah mulai bangkit dari kesedihannya dan kembali berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

Namun, kenapa hanya dia saja yang merasa di lupakan?

Mencoba untuk mengabaikan Itachi, ia pun mulai menghubungi sang adik kembar, meminta bantuannya untuk mencoba menghubungi sang kakak dan jika itu berhasil, ia bersumpah akan memaki sang kakak habis-habisan tidak peduli dengan masalah yang tengah di hadapinya.

Memangnya dia pikir ia tidak memiliki masalah?

Suara sambungan terdengar cukup lama, beberapa saat kemudian telponnya pun tersambung.

"Halo?"

"Hm... Halo.."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya mendengar balasan lirih dari lawan bicaranya, "Ada apa? Habis patah hati hah?"

"Aku masih setia dengan Ino-Chan tahu.. uhuk! Kau menelponku hanya untuk mengejekku?"

"Kau... Demam?"

"Kalau sudah tahu ngapain tanya!"

Banyak orang mengatakan jika salah satu dari kembaran itu sakit, maka beberapa hari kemudian kembaran yang satunya akan ikut sakit. Sasuke tetap tidak mempercayainya walaupun bukti nyata telah terpampang jelas setiap mereka berdua sakit.

"Sai... Bisa kau menelpon Nii-san sebentar saja. Dia lagi-lagi tidak menjawab teleponku.."

"Sudahlah... Kalau dia tidak sibuk lagi pasti bakal balik meneleponmu.." balas Sai malas. Lagi-lagi ia di suruh beginian. Ia tidak mau lagi mendengar nada kecewa yang di keluarkan Sasuke saat ia berkata jika Itachi mau mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Dia pasti sibuk saat aku meneleponnya, tetapi menjadi lenggang saat kau yang meneleponnya. Apa dia membenciku?"

"Apa-apaan pikiran anehmu itu?"

"Semua bisa terjadi kan?"

Sasuke bisa mendengar jika kini Sai tengah menghela nafas lalu terdiam cukup lama.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menelepon Nii-san dan memintanya untuk menghubungimu. Jaa Naa.." dan sambungan telepon pun terputus secara sepihak.

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel miliknya lalu menidurkan dirinya dengan perlahan. Ia merasakan jika tubuhnya semakin memberat setiap harinya, nafsu makannya juga lebih membaik dari sebelumnya. Kadang berbagai pikiran negatif merasuki dirinya saat melihat tampilannya sendiri di depan kaca.

Apakah Naruto masih menyukai dirinya yang kini...errr mulai menggemuk?

Perasaan itulah yang membuatnya semakin membenci bayinya sendiri. Rasa ingin menyingkirkan selalu ada di dalam hatinya, namun saat mengingat wajah Naruto yang sangat menyedihkan saat mengetahui tingkahnya ini membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

 **BLAKK!**

 **Drrt... Drtt... Drttt...**

Suara benda jatuh dari luar kamar terdengar cukup keras bersamaan dengan suara getaran pada ponselnya. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya dan ia cukup terkejut saat mengetahui seseorang yang tengah menghubunginya.

Dengan cepat ia membalas telepon itu dengan senang, "Konnichi wa Nii-san..." ujarnya mulai berbasa-basi.

"Hm... Konnichi wa... Ada perlu apa?" balasan yang menurut Sasuke cukup dingin dari seorang Uchiha Itachi itu membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Apakah aku harus menghubungimu jika ada keperluan saja?

"Tidak, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar sibuk sekali. Maaf Sasuke..."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kekesalan yang sejak lama telah bergemuruh di dadanya.

Alasan ini lagi…

"Kau selalu membalas sibuk saat aku berniat menghubungimu Nii-san. Sudah berkali-kali kau beralasan itu dan kau pikir aku akan percaya lagi hah?! Kau pikir aku bodoh?!" sentaknya keras.

 _ **Terus Nii-san...**_

"Aku tidak beralasan Sasuke, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar sibuk, ini saja aku izin beberapa menit keluar dari rapat untuk meneleponmu setelah Sai menelepon juga. Maaf jika kau berpiki-"

"Kau bisa menjawab telepon dari Sai begitu mudahnya tetapi tidak dariku?! Sudah berkali-kali aku berusaha menghubungimu dan setiap itu kau sedang melakukan rapat?! Apa 24 jam full kau melakukan rapat?! Kau membenciku kan?! Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak dulu Hah?!" wajah Sasuke telah memerah sempurna. Ia benar-benar ingin melampiaskan semua kekesalan ini kepada sang kakak. Sangking kesalnya ia juga tidak menyadari jika kini ada seseorang yang tengah merangkul dirinya dari belakang seraya membisikan sesuatu.

 _ **Lakukan saja... Jangan menahan diri...**_

Sasuke ingat peristiwa yang membuat ia mengalami _lost contack_ dengan Itachi semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Apa karena hal itu...

Apa karena hal itu Itachi...

 _ **Ya.. Karena hal itu Nii-san...**_

"Sasuke, aku mohon dengarkan Ni-"

"Kau membenciku karena makluk brengsek ini kan?! Kau pasti dendam kepadaku karena istirmu tidak bisa lagi memberimu seorang anak kan?! Kau pikir aku senang memiliknya hah?! Kau membenciku karena seorang anak kecil, dimana pikiranmu saat ini Itachi!"

Perkataan itu sontak membuat Itachi yang di seberang sana meradang mendengarnya, "Bisa kau jaga ucapanmu itu Sasuke! Aku bisa benar-benar marah padamu jika kau tidak bisa menahan emosimu!"

"Silahkan saja kau marah kepadaku! Kau bisa membunuhku saat ini juga brengsek! Atau aku perlu ke rumahmu untuk menyerahkan diri?! Bunuh aku saja Itachi! Bunuh aku sajaa!" teriaknya seraya terisak. Sedangkan sesuatu yang tengah menempel di punggungnya kini tengah menyeringai.

Sasuke pun melempar ponselnya ke dinding lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, tidak ia pedulikan jika kini ponselnya telah hancur.

" **Bagaimana? Apakah senang telah membentak kakak tersayangmu, Nii-san..."**

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya dan pandangannya langsung jatuh kepada sosok berwajah mengerikan, bahkan ia bisa merasakan jika setetes darah dan nanah telah mengenai wajahnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu lekas bangun dari tidurnya dan ia merasa hal itu percuma untuk menghindar dari makluk tersebut karena sosok anak kecil tersebut merangkul erat lehernya hingga ia merasa sesak.

"Le-Lepaskan.." ujarnya seraya berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Kalaupun ia harus mati, ia tidak akan mati karena makluk jadi-jadian ini.

" **Oeek... Oekk... Oekk..."**

Suara tangisan bayi yang memenuhi kamar tidurnya membuat ia merasa pusing.

" **Oekkkk... Oekkk... Oekkk..."**

Ia... Benar-benar tidak menyukai tangisan ini.

Ia tidak suka!

Sangat membencinya!

"Hentikannn!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

.

.

.

.

.

.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Ohayou Gonzaimasu anata..." ujar Naruto ramah kepada seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur malamnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik kursi meja makan dan memastikan jika orang tersebut telah menduduki kursi dengan nyaman.

"Ini teh hangat untukmu, diminum ya... Aku akan mempersiapkan sarapan." Ujarnya lagi lalu membalikkan badan dan kembali berkutat dengan dapur. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan ini.

Ini hari minggu, pantas saja lelaki itu berlaku demikian.

Ia meminum teh hangat tersebut dengan perlahan lalu meletakkannya dengan pelan pula. "Kau memasak apa?"

"Aku memasak sup ayam, tadi pagi sekali aku datang ke pasar loh. Penjualnya baik-baik sekali, aku selalu mendapat diskon..." jawab Naruto. "Oh ya, aku juga mendapat diskon saat mengunjungi pasar. Apa kebetulan ya..."

Kebetulan bagaimana jika ia selalu bersitegang dengan para penjual saat ia membeli keperluan di pasar. Mungkin saja karena wajah bulenya itu menyegarkan suasana di pasar.

"Lain kali kau saja yang membeli persediaan. Bisa menekan pengeluaran juga." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap rambutnya yang berkeringat. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berkeringat di pagi hari yang dingin ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga menikmatinya." Ujar Naruto lalu meletakkan lauk pauk dan juga nasi ke atas meja makan. "Sini, biar aku ambilkan. Kau harus makan yang banyak ya.."

"Hn.."

Saat ingin membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia merasa sangat berat sekali, tak nyaman sama sekali. Ia pun melirik ke bawah dan melihat gundukan di perutnya kini semakin membesar dari yang terakhir ia sadari.

"Jika aku tidak salah melihat kalender, hari ini usia kandunganmu sudah genap 7 bulan. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita sama-sama memeriksakannya?"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, mata hitamnya masih memandang perutnya yang membesar dengan tidak wajarnya. Ia merasakan jika kini jantungnya berdegup dengan kencangnya, membuatnya reflek mencengkram dadanya dan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sasuke.. hei..." Naruto mendekati Sasuke perlahan lalu berlutut di samping Sasuke, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk sang raven yang mulai bertingkah aneh. "Tarik nafas pelan-pelan... Jangan terburu-buru, kau akan sulit bernafas nanti."

Naruto tahu jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini artinya lelaki itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Hal ini memang sudah sering terjadi dan penyebabnya adalah hal yang sama.

Sasuke selalu bilang jika ia merasa tertekan dengan kehadiran sesuatu, sesuatu yang hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa melihatnya.

Apakah rasa trauma akan berdampak selama itu?

Semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke sendirian. Selama ia bekerja, ia akan membawa Sasuke ke rumah kedua orang tuanya dan akan menjemputnya kembali ketika ia pulang.

Setiap minggu atau saat ia libur pun ia selalu membawa Sasuke berlibur untuk melepas penat. Ia berharap dengan hal itu rasa trauma dan ketakutan yang Sasuke rasakan akan menghilang.

Namun hingga kini perasaan itu masih saja Sasuke rasakan.

Memangnya apa salah Sasuke kepada sosok tak kasat mata tersebut? Ingin sekali ia meneriakkannya pada sosok itu. Tetapi pada siapa? Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendeteksi kehadiran makluk itu.

Hanya Sasuke yang bisa menyingkirkannya sendiri.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke pelan. Salah satu tangannya dengan perlahan mencengkram erat baju Naruto.

"Perutku.. Ugh.. Sakit."

.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Ia merasa jika sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin dan ia juga tidak merasakan satu helai kain pun yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Ah, ia merasakan perasaan yang lain.

Sakit.

Sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Aa..."

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat besar dari dalam dirimu akan keluar begitu saja tanpa perintahmu.

Memaksa dan terus memaksa untuk keluar.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Hentikan.

Ini benar-benar sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sa-

"AGHHHH!"

"Kenapa operasinya tidak segera di lakukan?!"

"Kita harus menunggu Tsunade-sama yang bisa menangani hal ini, Tsunade-sama sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari luar negeri."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu kembali menghampiri Sasuke yang kini berada dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja dengan selang oksigen yang membantunya untuk bernafas. Walaupun terkadang ia bisa melihat Sasuke masih kesusahan untuk bernafas.

Berkali-kali lelaki tersebut berteriak kesakitan dan selama itu pula operasi tidak segera di lakukan. Jika saja Sasuke adalah seorang wanita, maka operasi tersebut bisa segera di lakukan.

Namun dokter lain tidak berani mengambil resiko dengan mengoperasi seorang laki-laki.

"Sakith... Aghh!"

Naruto tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang bisa meringankan rasa sakit yang Sasuke alami, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membiarkan tangan kanannya di genggam kuat-kuat oleh sang raven sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit.

Getaran disaku celananya membuatnya dengan cepat mengambil ponsel miliknya dengan tangan kiri lalu mengangkatnya dengan gelisah.

"Iya Sai... Ini memang mendadak sekali, aku mohon beritahu Ayah dan Ibuku juga... Ya..."

"Yameru! Agh! Hentikann!"

Naruto lekas mengembalikan ponselnya kedalam saku celana lalu kembali memandang sang Shizune yang kini mulai merobek paksa pakaian Sasuke di sekitar area perut.

"Tsunade-sama sudah datang, kau juga harus bersiap-siap."

 _...Gelap_

 _Sasuke masih berteriak-teriak kesakitan dan mencengkram apapun di bawahnya untuk meredakan sakitnya._

" _ **Nii-san..."**_

 _Mata hitamnya membelalak lebar saat sesuatu tiba-tiba saja merangkak dan dengan santainya menduduki perutnya yang sakit._

 _Tangan kecil itu dengan perlahan mengelus perut bundar tersebut._

" _ **Wahh... Sepertinya ada yang mau keluar ya..."**_

" _Hen-hentikan... Sakit..." Uchiha memang sangat pantang untuk memohon, jika Ayah atau Kakeknya mendengarnya memohon seperti ini mungkin ia benar-benar akan di coret dari daftar anggota Uchiha. Namun kini ia rela melakukan apapun agar rasa sakit ini menghilang dari tubuhnya._

 _Agar makluk itu menghilang selama-lamanya._

" _ **Aku bantu ya Nii-san..."**_

 _...Sasuke pun bisa melihat jika kini sebuah pisau daging tengah teracung di hadapannya._

"Maaf dokter, obat bius tidak bisa menarik kesadaran Uzumaki-sama."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

Tsunade memandang bingung Sasuke yang hingga kini masih menggelepar kesakitan padahal sudah berkali-kali lelaki tersebut di suntikkan obat bius. Seharusnya lelaki itu tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit.

"Berikan sekali lagi, jika tidak menimbulkan efek, mau bagaiamana lagi kita harus segera mengoperasinya. Keadaannya hampir kritis."

"Hai!"

Setelah beberapa menit, wanita paruh baya itu harus menelan ludahnya kaku karena obat bius tersebut kembali tidak berefek.

"Naruto..." ia memandang Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Lelaki itu masih setia menemani Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Lakukan apapun untuk membantuku meredakan rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan. Aku akan segera melakukan operasinya."

Setelah memastikan semuanya siap, Tsunade pun mulai mengambil salah satu pisau bedah dan mulai membawanya ke atas perut Sasuke. Ia mengambil nafasnya perlahan lalu mulai membelah perut tersebut dengan perlahan.

Naruto membenamkan kepala Sasuke pada dadanya dan merengkuh sang raven erat-erat.

Ia yang melihatnya saja sudah merasa sangat kesakitan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang merasakan?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

... _Pisau daging itu tanpa ampun membelah perut Sasuke._

 _Sekeras apapun Sasuke meminta berhenti, sosok kecil itu tidak akan pernah menghentikan perbuatannya._

 _Darah merah telah membasahi seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan juga sosok anak kecil tersebut._

" _ **Ah~ Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main dengan darah ini? Enaknya buat apa ya? Ah! Aku tahu ... Aku tahu!"**_

 _Pisau itu pun berhenti bergerak, namun masih tertancap di atas perut Sasuke._

 _Tidak tahukan makluk itu jika rasanya benar-benar sangat menyakitkan?_

 _Dengan tangan berlumuran darah, sosok anak kecil itu mendekati Sasuke lalu menangkup wajah sang raven,ia mendekatkan wajah penuh darah, nanah, dan juga belatung itu kepada Sasuke, semakin dekat hingga dahi mereka berdua saling bersinggungan._

 _Sasuke membelalak ngeri saat beberapa belatung terjatuh dan bergerak-gerak di wajahnya, dan juga saat darahnya dan juga darah milik sosok tersebut mulai menyatu dan membasahi wajahnya._

" _ **Memang... Wajah memerahmu benar-benar indah Nii-san..."**_

 _...dan Sasuke lagi-lagi merasakan jika pisau di dalam perutnya mulai bergerak kembali dan mengoyak habis isi di dalamnya._

"UARGHHH! HENTIKANNN!

Tsunade segera meletakkan pisau bedahnya yang telah berlumuran darah lalu segera mengambil bayi di dalam perut tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto yang sedari tadi memeluk Sasuke seraya memejamkan kedua matanya tersentak saat mendengar suara tangisan yang sangat memekakan telinga, bergema di dalam ruang operasi tersebut.

"Terus seperti itu Naruto, aku akan segera menutup lukanya."

Naruto mengangguk dalam hati lalu kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan penuh kenyamanan. Berkali-kali juga ia mengelus rambut Sasuke yang basah dengan harapan Sasuke sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya dan mulai merasakan perlakuannya.

"Ugh.. Sakit…"

Ia sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"Naruto..." suara Sasuke yang lirih memanggilnya dengan serak.

"Aku sudah menutup lukanya. Kau bisa melepasnya..."

Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dengan tidak rela. Ia memandang Sasuke yang kini balas memandangnya dengan lemah, raut kesakitan masih jelas tampak, rambutnya sangat berantakan di tambah dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sekacau ini sebelumnya.

Namun di tengah rasa sakit yang luar biasa sang raven rasakan, entah mengapa Sasuke kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Senyum tertulus yang pernah Naruto lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... Terima kasih..."

Suara tangisan bayi dalam ruangan itu pun semakin keras, di ikuti dengan tertutupnya semua rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Minna!

Terima kasih ya sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini.

Maaf kalau chapter-chapter awal pendek, emang sengaja nggak aku di jadikan satu karena males (-_-)

Buat yang berpikir kalau bayinya ini bayi setan. Buang jauh-jauh ya, kan Sukenya ehemehem sama Naru, masa jadinya bayi setan sih. Tetep manusia kok ^_^

Ini sebenarnya tamatnya masih lama loh, habis Sasuke lahiran baru mulai penyelesaian konflik. Tetapi kalau di tamatkan chapter depan juga tidak masalah khikhikhikhi

Jadi enaknya lanjut atau chapter depan bakal jadi chapter terakhir?

Berikan pendapat kalian di kotak review ya!

Terima kasihhh!

.

Uchiha Iggyland


	10. Chapter 10

I Hate Childern 'CHAPTER 10'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T menjurus **ke M.**

Genre : Horror, Family, and Romance.

Warning : OC! , Sedikit OOC!, M-PREG, Lime aja nggak usah lemonan :v , BoysLove, Sedikit Gore, Typo (s), **Chara Death? XD**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Naruto..." suara Sasuke yang lirih memanggilnya dengan serak.

"Aku sudah menutup lukanya. Kau bisa melepasnya..."

Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dengan tidak rela. Ia memandang Sasuke yang kini balas memandangnya dengan lemah, raut kesakitan masih jelas tampak, namun entah mengapa Sasuke kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Senyum tertulus yang pernah Naruto lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... Terima kasih..."

Suara tangisan bayi dalam ruangan itu pun semakin keras.

.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto menyentuh sisi wajah Sasuke dengan perlahan. Wajah itu mulai memucat, sangat dingin sekali saat ia sentuh.

"Sasuke? Ka-kau..."

Sasuke berbaring diam seraya menutup kedua matanya, tak ada lagi hembusan nafas patah-patah yang Sasuke keluarkan seperti sebelumnya. Saat Naruto menyentuh dadanya pun, ia tidak lagi merasakan detakan seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tidak mungkin kan...

Tidak mungkin Sasuke..

"Minggir Naruto!" Tsunade tiba-tiba mendorongnya jauh dan langsung melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sasuke. Para perawat pun tak ketinggalan juga membantu sang dokter.

Pikiran Naruto mendadak kosong. Ia hanya memandang depannya dengan kacau. Air mata mulai memburami pandangannya. Naruto pun jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan Tsunade yang mendatanginya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan."

.

.

 _._

.

.

Naruto memandang bayi kecilnya dari balik kaca pembatas, saat ini ia masih belum bisa mendatangi sang anak secara langsung karena masih sangat rentan sekali.

Bayi berambut hitam itu terus menerus menangis, seakaan seluruh tenaga ia gunakan untuk menangis, para suster yang menjaganya pun sampai kewalahan menenangkan sang bayi.

"Naruto..."

Seorang wanita berambut merah mendatanginya lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam." Ujarnya lirih.

Naruto masih tetap diam, mata birunya masih memandang kosong sang bayi yang tengah menangis tanpa berniat untuk berhenti.

"Apa kau ingin berjumpa dengan anakmu?" tanya wanita itu kembali.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan lemah menjauhi ruangan bayi.

Kushina pun hanya memandang sang anak dengan tatapan sedih, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto serapuh ini. Anak itu selalu ceria apapun masalah yang dia hadapi.

Ia pun memandang ke ruang bayi, melihat bagaimana cucu pertamanya itu tengah menangis di gendongan sang suster, menolak susu yang diberikan dan kembali menangis keras.

Bahkan bayi sekecil itu pun dapat merasakan jika sang ibu telah meninggalkannya dan merasa sangat sedih.

.

Naruto bisa melihat banyak kesedihan di ruangan ini.

Sejenak ia berpikir, untuk apa rumah sakit ini menyediakan ruangan untuk orang yang mati? Untuk pajangan atau apa?

Tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan pikiran tersebut dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan perlahan.

Hanya ada Sai seorang diri.

Lalu, dimana kedua orang tuanya? Terakhir kali ia melihat, ayah dan ibu Sasuke masih di sini dengan tangis histeris mereka melihat sang anak telah terbujur kaku.

"Tou-san mengantar Kaa-san pulang, Kaa-san jatuh pingsan." Ujar Sai seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto. "Apa kau ingin menemaninya untuk terakhir kalinya? Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Sai bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk keluar ruangan sebelum suara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau di sini saja, temani Sasuke juga. Dia pasti sangat senang didampingi oleh adik yang paling di sayanginya."

Sai pun membalikkan badannya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa, membiarkan kursi di dekat ranjang itu di duduki oleh Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana diliputi oleh keheningan.

"Kemarin pagi, Sasuke sempat menelepon diriku, lagi-lagi ia menyuruhku untuk menghubungi Nii-san. Katanya, hubungan mereka semakin merenggang semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sasuke berkata jika ia ingin meminta maaf telah membentak Nii-san dan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Tetapi, hingga saat ini, Nii-san benar-benar sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya."

Naruto tahu masalah itu, Sasuke juga sering berkeluhkesah kepadanya tentang hal ini. Ia juga tidak bisa menebak pikiran seorang Uchiha Itachi hingga tega mengabaikan adiknya.

Apa ia sudah tahu jika kini Sasuke telah meninggal?

Apakah mungkin saat ini ia tengah tersenyum puas karena tidak ada lagi adik yang setiap hari selalu berusaha untuk menghubunginya?

"Aku baru saja menghubunginya dan ia bilang akan kemari hari ini juga. Kenapa baru hari ini? Sasuke telah merindukannya sejak lama. Aku tahu apa yang Sasuke rasakan, aku benar-benar merasa sangat marah." Ujar Sai, walaupun kini ia memasang wajah datar namun Naruto tahu jika lelaki itulah yang paling kehilangan.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengelus perlahan kedua pipi Sasuke yang telah mendingin. Ia ingin memeluk Sasuke dan membuatnya hangat kembali, ia juga sangat merindukan saat pipi pucat itu bersemu kemerahan saat ia menggodanya.

Kenapa Sasuke harus pergi begitu cepatnya? Ia bahkan tidak berfirasat akan hal ini. Ia selalu yakin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja saat melahirkan, kata Tsunade resiko kematian saat operasi sesar sangatlah sedikit karena sang Ibu tidak berjuang sendirian.

" _Wanita yang sudah di takdirkan untuk hamil dan melahirkan saja bisa mati kapan saja. Apalagi seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak di takdirkan untuk itu?Bukan karena aku laki-laki, maka aku bisa menanggung semuanya dengan santai."_

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, aku sangat kehilangan Sasuke, benar-benar sangat kehilangan hingga aku berniat untuk bunuh diri di sini sebelum kau datang."

"Aku benar-benar tahu mengapa Sasuke bisa sangat mencintaimu."

.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi sang anak. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman saat bayi kecilnya tengah tertidur pulas di box bayi. Tidak menangis seperti kemarin.

Seorang suster keluar dari dalam ruangan lalu menatap Naruto sedikit terkejut, "Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa aku boleh menemui Menma? Sebentar saja."

Sang suster mengerutkan dahinya, "Menma?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk memberi nama 'Menma' untuk bayiku."

Suster tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya akan mengambilkannya untuk anda, tetapi maaf sekali Menma-san masih belum boleh di bawa jauh-jauh dari rumah sakit."

"Tak apa."

Suster tersebut memasuki ruang bayi lalu mengambil bayi mungil berambut hitam tersebut dan menyerahkannya dengan perlahan ke tangan Naruto.

"Berat Menma-san masih belum ada 1,5 kilogram, jadi sangat rentan sekali. Tetapi keadaannya cukup baik."

Bayi yang berada di gendongannya ini sangatlah kecil, kulitnya masih memerah, kulitnya juga sangat rapuh sekali. Naruto bahkan hanya berani menggendongnya tanpa berniat untuk menyentuh kulit sang anak.

"Hari ini Kaa-san akan beristirahat di tempat yang indah, Menma jangan menangis lagi ya, ada Tou-san yang akan menemani Menma di sini." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum pedih.

Sasuke bahkan belum melihat bayinya sendiri.

Menma bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk di tinggalkan oleh sang ibu.

Naruto bahkan tidak percaya dengan ini semuanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tampak tampan dengan berbalut jas berwarna putih, selaras dengan kulit pucatnya. Bibirnya yang memucat diberi _lips_ _gloss_ agar terlihat lebih hidup. Rambut hitamnya juga telah di sisir dengan rapi. Bagi Naruto, mau apapun penampilan Sasuke, lelaki itu masih tetap tampan dan cantik di matanya.

Kini ia telah berdiri di depan peti berwarna coklat, tempat tidur yang akan Sasuke gunakan selamanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengusap rambut hitam ke biruan milik Sasuke, merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut yang selalu ia usap setiap harinya menjelang tidur.

"Kau..." tangannya pun turun menuju ke wajah lalu berhenti tepat di ujung bibir Sasuke. "Tega sekali kau mendahuluiku, bukankah kita sudah janji akan selalu bersama hingga tua nanti? Kau terlalu cepat Teme... Terlalu cepat..."

Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya pada sisi Sasuke seraya merendahkan tubuhnya, ia sentuh perlahan pipi pucat yang telah mendingin tersebut lalu meraup bibir Sasuke dengan hal yang serupa. Menciumnya sepenuh hati hingga membuat air matanya kembali menetes membasahi pipinya dan juga wajah Sasuke.

Ia tidak percaya jika ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang ia berikan untuk Sasuke.

Seluruh pelayat yang menyaksikan hal itu tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Di lain tempat, seorang bayi mungil pun kembali menangis dengan kerasnya.

~(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)~

" _ **Seharusnya kau jadi seperti anak itu, sayangi adikmu!"**_

" _ **Kenapa aku harus menjadi anak asing itu hah?! Menyebalkan!"**_

" _ **Aku hanya memberitahumu saja! Binar matanya saat melihat adikmu berbeda sekali dengan dirimu saat melihat adikmu sendiri! Jangan seperti itu!"**_

" _ **Memangnya aku harus memandang adikku sendiri bagaimana?!"**_

" _ **Gendong adikmu sebentar, Kaa-san akan mengambil uang dulu di bank, jangan pergi jauh-jauh."**_

" _ **Apa-apa di bandingin sama orang lain, ini malah di bandingin sama anak kecil yang belum di kenal lagi, sampai segitunya Kaa-san marah. Sialan!"**_

" _ **Memangnya aku harus memandang adikku sendiri bagaimana? Aku juga sayang adik kok. Ya kan? Kau merasakannya ka-"**_

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aku mohon buka pintunya! Aku mohon!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Matanya memandang ketakutan sosok anak kecil yang tengah terseret-seret mendekatinya, anak itu memandangnya tajam, ia bahkan yakin jika bola mata itu bisa keluar kepan saja. Kepala anak itu juga meneleng ke samping, akan putus.**_

 _ **Di sampingnya anak tersebut, ada seorang bayi yang tengah merangkak ke arahnya. Kondisinya lebih mengenaskan, bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah bayi itu karena tertutupi oleh darah dan juga nanah.**_

" _ **Berhenti..."**_

" _ **Nii-chan..."**_

" _ **Berhenti...!"**_

" _ **Bukankah..."**_

" _ **Aku bilang berhenti!"**_

" _ **Kau memandang adikku dengan penuh kasih sayang?"**_

" _ **Jangan mendekat!"**_

" _ **Mengapa saat ini kau memandang adikku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"**_

" _ **Cukup.."**_

" _ **Bagaimana bisa Kaa-san membandiku dengan seorang dengan tatapan sepertimu? Adikku menangis karenamu... Nii-Chan.."**_

" _ **Biarkan aku keluar!"**_

" _ **Mengapa Nii-Chan..?"**_

" _ **Hentikan... Hentikan..!"**_

" _ **Nii-Chan..?"**_

" _ **Dengarkan perkataanku Nii-"**_

" _ **Hentikannnn!"**_

 **Matanya pun terbuka dengan lebar.**

 **Pemandangan ruang mayat yang sebelumnya ia lihat telah sirna, tergantikan oleh langit-langit berwarna putih terang.**

 **Ia memandang sekitarnya bingung, ia merasakan dirinya tengah berada di dalam sesuatu, ia juga melihat bunga-bunga kecil di letakkan di sisi-sisinya.**

 **Ia berada dimana?**

 **Ia melirik ke sisi kirinya, alisnya mengernyit bingung saat mendapati seseorang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan paling terkejut yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.**

" **Sa-Sasuke..?"**

 **Sasuke? Ah, itu adalah namanya.**

 **Mengapa sosok itu memanggilnya?**

 **Sosok itu... Sangat familiar.**

 **Mendadak air matanya turun dengan derasnya, dengan suara serak basah ia memanggil sosok tersebut dengan perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat dalam.**

" **Naruto... Tadaima..."**

 **...dan tak lama setelah itu, ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berada di dalam kungkungan lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.**

~(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)~

Kedokteran mengenalnya dengan peristiwa Mati Suri.

Sebelumnya, Naruto benar-benar tidak mempercayai hal itu. Baginya, orang yang sudah mati ya mati saja. Tuhan tidak mungkin berbuat kesalahan bukan?

Atau memang Tuhan sengaja melakukan hal itu? Dia tidak tahu, dia bukan Tuhan.

Tetapi saat ini, ia sangat mempercayai hal itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Baik..."

Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya kembali menyuapi sosok yang kini tengah bersandar dengan bantal di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sejak hari itu, Sasuke langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kembali tidak sadarkan diri, berbagai macam alat penunjang kehidupan telah terpasang di tubuhnya.

Ya, Uchiha a.k.a Uzumaki Sasuke kembali hidup walaupun dengan kondisi yang drop.

Naruto tidak pernah berhenti untuk berdoa agar sang terkasih kembali sehat seperti sedia kala, dan tiga bulan kemudian ia mendapat kabar jika Sasuke kembali sadar.

Sangking bahagianya, ia bahkan langsung keluar dari kantornya tanpa menggunakan kendaraan dan berlari membabi buta hingga ke rumah sakit, yang jaraknya kurang lebih 3 km.

Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak berubah. Bahkan bisa Naruto bilang, hal itu semakin memburuk.

"Bayi? Jangan melantur Naruto, kau tahu betapa bencinya aku terhadap anak kecil."

Sasuke lupa dengan anaknya sendiri.

Bahkan lupa jika ia tengah memiliki seorang bayi.

Pernah suatu ketika ia mengajak Menma memasuki ruangan Sasuke, karena berat Menma telah normal, Tsunade telah mengizinkannya untuk membawa Menma menemui Sasuke.

Hal yang tidak ia inginkan pun terjadi.

Sasuke memandang bayi di dalam gendongannya dengan penuh ketakutan lalu di ikuti dengan teriakan seperti orang gila.

Setelah itu, keadaan Sasuke kembali memburuk. Tekanan jantungnya merendah dan ia sangat takut saat itu.

Namun, beberapa minggu kemudian, Sasuke sadar dan mereka kembali berbincang tanpa sedikit pun menyinggung Menma. Tsunade bilang jika Sasuke mengidap hal yang bisa juga disebut Skizofrenia, tetapi bedanya lelaki berambut hitam itu masih bisa memahami sekitarnya dengan baik, bahkan ia juga seorang penulis novel berbahasa inggris yang pastinya sangat membebani otaknya kan?

Jadi, dari pada terkena penyakit itu, Sasuke tengah mendekati penyakit kejiwaan tersebut.

..dan hal yang membuatnya sedih adalah, setelah mengetahui hal ini, ia dan Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal bersama dengan Menma.

Lagi-lagi Menma harus berpisah dengan ibunya. Naruto pun sebenarnya tidak terima dengan keputusan tersebut, tetapi mengingat kondisi Sasuke, mau tidak mau Menma harus tinggal berpisah dari mereka berdua.

Satu-satunya yang bisa Naruto percayai untuk merawat sang anak adalah satu orang. Walaupun sebelumnya ia kesal setengah mati dengan orang tersebut, tetapi setelah mengetahui alasannya, Naruto pun bisa mengerti.

"Bagaimana bisa kau percaya kepadaku?"

"Karena Sasuke pun juga percaya." Ujarnya mantap.

Itachi memandang Naruto prihatin, sang istri pun sudah di buat menangis mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Tetapi... Bukannya aku-"

"Aku pasti akan merasa kesal jika aku menjad seperti dirimu, kau hanya merasa kesal kepada dirimu sendiri karena gagal mendapatkan keturunan sedangkan Sasuke yang seorang lelaki pun bisa memiliki satu anak. Sasuke yang sangat membenci anak kecil bisa memiliki seorang anak." Sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kau pun juga menolak berhubungan dengan Sasuke untuk sementara waktu untuk meredam emosimu, kau juga berniat untuk mendatangi Sasuke dan menjelakan semuanya sebelum Sai meneleponmu dan mengatakan Sasuke telah meninggal bukan?"

Itachi pun terdiam.

Saat Sai memberitahukannya akan hal itu, hatinya terasa remuk redam. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia lekas pulang ke Konoha tanpa berpamitan dengan sang istri. Ia tidak menyangka jika percakapan penuh amarah bulan lalu adalah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke.

Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Betapa bahagianya ia saat mengetahui sang adik kembali dari tidurnya, saat mereka mulai berbincang pun Sasuke tidak lagi membahas masalah di antara mereka. Setelah mengetahui alasannya, Itachi bahkan merasa tidak lebih baik.

"Aku tahu memang lebih baik kau tidak mengatakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke saat ini, tetapi hubungan kalian telah membaik bukan? Sasuke pasti sudah memaafkanmu walaupun aku yakin ia bahkan melupakan masalahnya denganmu." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Ia menggendong erat Menma yang kini tengah tertidur, di sampingnya telah ada satu tas besar berisi perlengkapan bayi milik Menma yang sudah ia beli seorang diri sebelum Menma lahir.

"Aku mohon, rawat Menma hingga ia bisa menentukan sendiri masa depannya. Jadilah Ayah-Ibunya dan jangan katakan apapun tentang kami berdua. Tetapi aku akan tetap sering mengunjungi Menma, sebagai Pamannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

BONUS SATU CHAPTER LAGI UNTUK MINGGU-MINGGU-MINGGU DEPAN! Alias **belum sepenuhnya Tamat** XD

Maaf jika ini chapter kembali memendek, lah memang ini kok ending yang saya harapkan, tetapi kok kelihatan ngantung ya, jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat satu chapter lagi agar semuanya beres dan happy ending*ehembocoranehem* ^_^

Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat si Suke mati suri wkwkwkwk, apa biar tamat tanpa menggantung aku buat mati beneran aja ya... hehehehehe

Mohon Reviewnya Minna!

.

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
